Mixed up Engagement
by BlUexBlAcKhEaRt
Summary: Two businesses,two families,and lots of people equals pandamonium.Sesh and kags are arranged to be wed by the parents!Some are happy others aren't. Will they marry or will the pandamonium or possibly inuyasha stop this marriage?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I do NOT own inuyasha or any of the characters. Unfortunately! Ohhhhh I want to own them!!

So hope you enjoy!

...

Mixed up Engagement

Chap1: Who we Are

"Hey Yash!"a girl that appeared to be 17 with wavy, dark,raven hair said.

"Oh hey kags!"the boy replied. The boy had white hair and cute little doggy ears. He also appeared to be 17.

"So I was wondering if you wanted to hang out?"she asked hopefully. She liked inuyasha more than his best friend. But there was one problem...

"Ya sure but I got to go and see Kikyo real fast." He answered.

Kikyo.

"so how about in an hour then" he suggested.

"Ok sure then see you later"she said disappointed. But made sure none was evident in her voice.

"cool then see you later also" with that said he headed off to kikyo.

As he was leaving she couldn't help but stare at him. He was her best friend and probably always will be, unfortunately. She still remembers the day they had met it was a sunny day at the park.

Flashback...

There at the swings was a little kagome around age 5. She was playing happily until she saw an unhappy little boy. So she went over to him and asked what was wrong. The little boy replied that no one would play with him. So she asked

"do you want to play with me?"

"really you want to play with me? Why? To everyone else I am just a lowly hanyou." he said amazed and sad.

"oh come on please"kagome begged

"ok then!"inuyasha said happily

"oh ya I'm kagome" she said

"inuyasha"he also said and then they both headed off to play.

END Flashback

Boy had both of them been through a lot together and hopefully it will continue.

With inuyasha...

While he had been driving to kikyo's he thought about his friendship with kagome. It meant a lot to him. He couldn't be without kagome as his friend. She was always there for him and hopefully always will be. But inuyasha wasn't interested in having kagome as a girlfriend he just wanted her as a friend. Besides he has his lovely kikyo.

"hey babe" he said as he saw her and gave her a quick peck on the lips. "how are you?"

"I'm fine how is my inu-baby?" she cooed as she gave him that cute look.

"great now that I am with you" he replied

"so what do you want to do?" she asked

"well I only have an hour so I don't know" he answered

Now this made kikyo curious. So she asked "why do you only have an hour?"

"oh well I am going to hang out with kagome today" he simply replied

She was ticked but smiled and sweetly said "ok" then both left to do something for only an hour.

,

Ugh he hated doing paperwork it was so annoying to him but yet he had to do it. He will be taking over the company soon and have to take...take a...mate. Oh how he hated that word it disgusted him to no end. Why couldn't he just take the company without a wife and mate. I mean he could do it alone after all he was the great Seshomaru.

Unfortunately he must and his father gets to pick for him. This is a living nightmare to him. He always wondered if maybe he could get out of this and still get the company. That would be a dream come true. But enough pondering he must get back to his paperwork. And to his unfortunate life.


	2. The Arrangement

Disclaimer:Once again I do not own inuyasha ok?

Here is the second chap of Mixed up Engagement.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Chap.2:The Arrangement

Well inuyasha is going to be coming soon I mean it has been an hour. 'I may as well get ready to hang out with my best friend; that I am completely in love with. If only he wasn't dating that whore kikyo.'

' He thinks she likes me because she says she does but that is a load of crap! And if I told him that she hates me he would not believe me even if we have been best friends for what...11 years! Ugh' As she kept thinking she did not hear the knocks and then the entrance to her house. She didn't even sense the presence behind her.

Inuyasha's pov

I was pulling up into the apartment complex parking lot and I parked, got out and headed to her place. At first I knocked, she did not answer. So I knocked again: still no answer. And I kept on knocking but no answer. So finally I got annoyed and I remembered how to break in from when I used to climb through kagome's window.

As I snuck in I had the feeling she did not know I was there. That was good I can scare her for not answering the door. I looked at her and she was pacing as i kept on getting closer and closer. She smelled of worry. 'that is odd'. So I got to her and asked "what is wrong?" she gave small yelp.

"geez inuyasha did you have to scare me like that?"she asked annoyed

"yes"i simply answered to be annoying she sighed. "so what is wrong with you?"

That seemed to have caught her off guard "oh nothing why?"

"oh well you smell of worry is all"

"oh nothing"

"ok then"

"so what do you want to do?"she asked

"oh I don't know. How about we hit the mall?"

"ya that would be cool!"

"ya we should hit the food court!"

"ya and hit the stores!"

"ya- wait what!?" I screamed

"whats wrong?"she asked

"we are not going to shop wench!"

"oh and why not?" she asked

"because every time I go shopping with you it ends up with me carrying all the bags!" I said matter-of-factly.

"oh come on it is not that bad"

"yes it is!"

"ok I promise that I will help"

"ok fine then but you promise?"

"yes"

"ok then lets go"and we both headed out

With Seshomaru and Inuyasha's Father and Mother...

"hmmm" he pondered

"what is it dear?" a lovely woman asked.

"oh nothing"a man with silver hair said distressed.

"ok I know that something is bothering you love"she said

"Oh well it just is that...Seshomaru is at the age where he is able to take a mate and he must to take the company"he replied

"Ok and what is the problem?"she asked

"he doesn't want a mate"he whined

"oh well...why not let inuyasha take the company?"

"well h-" just when he was about to answer the door opened reveling Totosai and Myoga.

"he is not ready and not the type to run the company"Totosai finished

"yes that is it thank you Totosai. He is simply not ready and capable" toga said

"so what do we do?"myoga asked

"we are going to have to have an arranged marriage!"toga said while raising his finger in the air while everyone else sweat dropped.

"ok then but who will the girl be?"izayoi asked

"that my dear I do not know"

While they were talking to each other how to solve the problem when a secretary phoned in saying the people from Higurashi En. Are here.

"well we should go and see the reps."toga said

"ok then we shall talk about this later"myoga said

"why hello"izayoi greeted the reps. As they came in they each sat down.

"well how are you akira?"asked izayoi. They have been long friends from their children.

"oh fine thank you and you?" she asked

"oh I have been wonderful"

"oh that is great"akira commented

"and you zunder?"she asked

"I'm fine"he said

"ok well lets get down to business"

"so we want to know if you would like to combine with Taishio Corp."myoga stated

"hmm well that would be a great thing since both our companies are the top companies."zunder said

"well then we should"toga said

"yes but we will need a strong binding for the offer"totosai said

"oh how is kagome?"izayoi asked since the girls were in a different conversation.

"oh she is fine she will be taking over Higurashi En soon.

"really?"izayoi asked amazed

"yes" akira said

The boys could not help but hear this conversation.

"wait kagome is going to take over soon?"toga asked

"yes she will"zunder stated

"hmm"myoga pondered

"what are you thinking about myoga?"totosai asked

"well if kagome is taking over soon as is seshomaru and we will not be anymore then why not have them marry?"myoga said simply

"that isn't a bad idea not at all"toga said thinking about it.

"well i guess so. Kagome could use a husband while she is running the business"akira thought while saying it.

"ok then your daughter and our son will be arranged to be married"toga said

"oh this will be wonderful!"izayoi squealed.

"ok then we shall meet tomorrow at the Shikon for dinner to announce this to them"myoga announced

"tomorrow it is!"

With Inuyasha and Kagome...

"come inuyasha!"kagome called back

"i am going as fast as I can!"inuyasha yelled "i thought you were going to help!

"well you should not always believe me!" she called back

'Ugh why do I always fall for this I never do with kikyo' he thought 'there is something about kagome maybe...NO WAY she is just my best friend and always will be nothing else' he was brought out of his thoughts as a phone rang. It was kagome's.

"hello?" she asked

"oh hi mama"

"tomorrow dinner tell inuyasha?"

"ok love you bye" she said

"inuyasha your family and I are having dinner tomorrow night we have to dress nice so you know what that means right?"kagome said happily

"NO WAY!WE ARE NOT GOING SHOPPING!"inuyasha yelled

"but we have to"kagome said

"we are not wench"

"please"

"fine lets go"he said and then sighed because he was defeated.

With Seshomaru...

He was working on some paperwork when his phone rang. It was his father calling him right now. He answered.

"yes father"he asked dully.

"tomorrow we are going to dinner at the Shikon so be there"toga said

"why?"seshomaru asked

"it is for business so dress nice ok"toga said.

Seshomaru sighed "ok father"

"great be there at 7 bye"

"goodbye father"

* * *

Why him he asked himself as he hung up the phone.

Ok hope you enjoyed this one it took me few days to write this.

-BlUexBlAcKhEaRt


	3. Who is Marrying Who?

Hi everyone

Hi everyone! Sorry that I have not updated lately my stupid computer broke and I have to take it in. Luckily I have borrowed my brother's comp. and that I have bronchitis. Wait that is a bad thing but I am saying that luckily he is letting me. But anyway here is the next chapter. Oh and I do not own Inuyasha.

Here it is!

Chap 3: He and Her! He and I…….She and I are….Engaged!!

"Ugh why do we have to go to a dinner tonight!?" inuyasha whined while reading a magazine at kagome's apartment. (Wow she has her own apartment-which is really nice-at only 17! I want that!)

"Well I don't know! And why are you asking me?" kagome said or yelled you pick! Vote now call 1-800-I don't know.

"Anyways I am going to go and get ready. I'll see you later." He said while getting his jacket and leaving.

"Ok then see you in 2 hours bye!" kagome said waving goodbye.

After he had left she went to the bathroom to take a shower. Once she got out she felt refreshed and had an hour and a half left to get ready. So she blow dried her hair and changed into shorts and a t-shirt. She went out into her living room (just think of it as classy with black, red, and white) and to her stereo and turned on music. As she was getting ready kagome started dancing. She went to her closet and got out her dress. Her dress was beautiful. The dress was black, short, ruffled at the bottom, and had a red bow under her breasts.

Kagome looked damn good I bet! After kagome got dressed in her beautiful dress she went to the mirror and started applying make-up and doing her hair. While doing that her phone started ringing. She looked at the caller I.D. and it read Sango. So she answered it.

"Hello" she said

"Hey! You busy?"

"Ya I am getting ready for a dinner tonight"

"Oh what for?"

"I don't know my mom said it was important though but all I know is that I got to go and get finished it is in 30 minutes"

"Oh ok I'll talk to you later then and you can fill me in ok?"

"Ok"

"Bye"

"Bye"

Kagome hung up the phone and went to get finished so she could head out for the dinner.

/?/?/?/?/?/?/

With Inuyasha……….

Inuyasha was getting ready and he was almost done when his doorbell rang. He went and answered the door and there she was. Kikyo. And the thing was that she was dressed up beautifully looked like for dinner?

"Hi Inu-baby!" she screeched and hugged and kissed him an the lips

"Uhh kikyo I wasn't expecting you and why are you dressed up like that?" he asked

"Well isn't it obvious. I am going to the dinner with you!" she squealed happily

"What? How did you find out?"

"Uhh well that doesn't matter" she said nervous but continued "so when are we leaving?"

"Well actually right now" he said

"Great lets go and we can get there fast too if we take your Lamborghini (I think that is how you spell it)

"Uhh well kikyo you are going to need to take your car" he said slowly

"What why" she asked sadly and a little mad

"Well I am going to pick kagome up" he replied

"WHAT!!" ok now she is officially mad. "Why are you picking her up!" she whined

"I promised her" he said

"Well you are not anymore" she said controlling

"Too bad I am" he said angry

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"YES"

"YES I AM KIKYO!!"

"UGH!! FINE THEN I WILL DRIVE MYSELF" and she stormed out

After that he sighed and sat down but then rushed and went to get kagome.

';';';';';';';';';';';';';'';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';'';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';'

At the Jewel………….

"why hello everyone" toga greeted as they all sat down. (Ya sorry I am tired and my mom will kill me if I stay up too late. So I could not do intros)

There they all were. Inuyasha with kagome and kikyo on both sides of him. Kagome with Inuyasha and Seshomaru on both sides (who looks amazingly hot!) And all the adults were next to them.

"So you all must be wondering why you are here" izayoi said

"well ya" all the teens answered

"ok we are here to celebrate!" kagome's mom said excited

"what are we celebrating?" inuyasha asked

"well……."zunder said leading them on

And all the adults said together "SESHOMARU AND KAGOME ARE GETTING MARRIED!"

"WHAT!!" the teens all screamed and inuyasha spit out his drink. "Wait he and her….."pointing to seshomaru and kagome.

"He and I……."kagome said indicating her and seshomaru

"Father her and I !" seshomaru said angrily.

"well yes of course" toga said calmly and happily. Thus began the many faces of the teens. Kikyo's happy face. Inuyasha's can't believe the batard is marrying Kagome face. Kagome's what the hell I want a lawyer face. And Seshomaru's I am going to kill my father face. But he was the first to regain composure and that is when he realized all the faces. No surprise was for any of them except intrigue for inuyasha's face. There he saw something that really intrigued him. The jealousy that also played on his brother's face. And right then and there he got an idea.

So he put on a composed happy face and said "well you are quite right father this is great"

Now that comment shocked everyone but then the parents just became more happy (oh god).

"isn't that right dear" he said as he took kagome by the waist and held her there. And all kagome could do was reply

"yes"


	4. Why Me?

Ya I know that this is kind of an early update but I feel like it and I am bored but the funny thing is I should be doing my h

**Ya I know that this is kind of an early update but I feel like it and I am bored but the funny thing is I should be doing my home work. Oh and I would like to thank my reviewers. Ya there are only three but that is better than none so thanks!**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own inuyasha I really wish I did but every crazed inuyasha fan does I bet. Well whatever.**

**Hope you enjoy this next chap. And let's see what kagome will say to kagome. (Oh come on people we all know she has to!)**

Chap.4: Why Me?

As everyone stared at the two engaged people, one with a jealousy and shocked face and the rest with the most joyous faces ever. (Wow that would be……I don't know) The first to speak was inuyasha well more like yelled.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YES KAGOME?!" but kagome was too gone to answer so seshomaru answered for her.

"What she means idiot is that she thinks that marrying me is the great" he said coolly smirking at his brother's angry face.

"Well she is not marrying you got it!?" inuyasha said possessively

"Little brother she is marrying me" he said pulling kagome closer. This only made inuyasha madder. He started to growl and kikyo noticed this and said

"Calm down. And why do you care that she is marrying your brother?"

"Yes little brother why do you care?" seshomaru asked knowing this would make his brother madder.

"Well I care because…….because….. She is my best friend and I care about her" he said matter-of-factly

"Ok if you say so little brother" seshomaru said enticing him.

"Well this is great shall we eat now?" the two mothers asked.

"Yes we shall" kagome answered (finally getting a line in)

So they all started eating seshomaru still held kagome's waist making kagome weirdly feeling a little comfortable. But inuyasha was very mad and so was kikyo. She did not like that inuyasha was paying so much attention to kagome and not her. As they kept eating inuyasha was glaring daggers at seshomaru and seshomaru just smirked at this. He also got the idea to give kagome a bite of his food to piss his brother off more than ever.

"Kagome?" he asked

"Yes?" she replied

"I was wondering if you would like a bite of my food."

"Uhh I don't know"

"Well you should try it. This is quite exquisite"

"Well…..uhh….I guess so" she said and he fed her a bite which she was not anticipating.

"Well isn't that cute" the mothers cooed.

"It is not!" inuyasha yelled

"Well I do believe it is time to go. Shall we?" zunder said/asked.

"Yes we shall. Kagome?" Akira asked

"Ya mom" kagome said

"Why don't you and seshomaru ride home together?" she asked

"What!? I mean why?"

"Well you two are engaged now" toga said

"Uhh well I already came with inuyasha" she said trying to get out of this

"Oh well he can take kikyo instead" said izayoi

Kagome sighed and looked over at seshomaru who had no objection on his face and said "fine then"

"Oh no you are not going with that bastard kagome!" inuyasha protested

"Inuyasha Taishio do not call your brother that. And he is giving kagome a ride home ok?" izayoi stated

"Fine" inuyasha grumbled

"Yes your mother is right. He is going to that way they can start making me some grandchildren!" he said once again while raising his finger in the air. Everyone else either agreed (like zunder) or sweat dropped (the moms and kikyo) or got flustered and mad (sesh, kags, and inu)

"THAT IS NOT GOING TO HAPPEN YET!" kagome and seshomaru yelled

"AHH so you both admit that you will though!" the fathers accused

And the couple sweat dropped at the scene.

"Kagome lets go before something else happens" seshomaru suggested quietly

"Ya" she whispered back and they each backed away slowly.

Outside Getting in the Car…………………..

Each got in the car, buckled up, and drove off. Kagome could not take the silence she just had to ask.

"Why did you agree to this engagement?"

"Well why did you?" he reportedly answered back

"Uhh well…….oh I don't know!" she snapped a little

"Ok I did it because I really do think it is a good idea" he said

"Your joking right?!" she practically yelled

"No I am not see I am in need of a bride so I am happy" he said no smile on his face

"You don't look or sound happy" she stated

"I am always like this get used to it"

"Ugh you are such a jerk" kagome huffed

"You may say that but on the inside you think I am the greatest and the hottest" he said smugly

"Ugh you are the most egotistical, manipulator bastard I have ever met!" she screamed

"Watch your tongue woman" he stated coldly. The rest of the way there was silent and when they reached her house he said

"I will pick you up tomorrow for brunch so we can talk about our wedding plans my dear" he said

"What no way! I am not!" kagome screamed

"Yes you are, you and I are fiancés and we must plan, be ready by 11:00 a.m. tomorrow" he said

Kagome sighed and finally gave up "fine then goodbye"

After that he sped off and she went into her apartment.

Kagome's POV

_Why did I agree to this?_ _. O wait I need to call sango! Where is my phone? She has got to know what the deal is!_

"Hello?" sango answered

"Hey san"

"Oh hey! How did dinner go?"

"Horrible!"

"Why?"

"Well because I am getting married to the Ice prince Seshomaru!"

"NO WAY!! ISN"T HE INUYASHA'S………"

"Brother. Yes he is"

"That is bad!"

"Ya I know" I sighed "And tomorrow he is picking me up for brunch at 11 to go over wedding plans. Ugh!"

"Whoa bad. What did inuyasha think?" sango asked

"He freaked!"

"Whoa really?"

"Ya" I looked over at the clock and cursed

"What's wrong?"

"I have got to go I need to get ready for tomorrow bye"

"Bye" and I hung up the phone and went to my bedroom to relax and get ready for hell. And all I asked before I went to bed was _Why Me?_

--

With Seshomaru and his father……..

"Father why did you arrange me a bride!" I asked angrily

"I did it because you need a bride to be at your side when you take the company"

"Father I do not need a mate and if I did why _her_?"

"Son you seemed so happy at dinner? Why are you mad?" father asked

"I am mad because I do not need a mate and again why _her_?!"

"I picked her for two reasons. One she is from Higurashi ENT. And we could merge-"

"Figures that's why" I said In a huff iced way.

"Son not only to merge but she is loyal I have seen her with inuyasha and she does not want only to get into your bed she wants to be good and loyal that is why."

Now I could not argue with that.

"So please give her a chance" and with that said father left. Fine I will give her a chance but I have to ask myself. _Why Me_?

**Well I hope you enjoyed this chap. Now let's see what will happen at brunch will there be a fight or an actual conversation. Byesies!! Oh and I will try to update soon.**


	5. Brunch Goes Crunch!

Hey everyone I am back

**Hey everyone I am back! I hope that you are ready for another chapter of………MIXED UP ENGAGEMENT!! **

**Now I do have an announcement though, see I was wondering if I should change the name of the story because this name doesn't really go. Now if you think that I should change the name then give me a new name and I will pick my fav. 5 and then the voting for the new name will begin. BUT this is if you want me to change the name if not then tell me not to.**

**I will see which category has the most votes and I will announce what will happen but the voting ends on Saturday.12:00 pm. So vote now. (Ya I do know that this is stupid but I am serious about changing the name. Oh and I will probably just have a notice to give the results I am not sure. But here you go enjoy the next chap.**

**Chap.5: Brunch Goes Crunch! (I got this title from Punk Goes Crunk I just changed the words)**

**Kagome's POV**

_Why do I have to go to brunch with the ice prince? Why do I have to know him? Why did I have to be engaged to him?_ Kagome was thinking all these things while getting ready. Seshomaru had called earlier and said to dress nice for they were going to a fancy place to eat. The dress that was being worn looked beautiful. The dress was like a summer dress but it was white with black flowers and it was spaghetti strapped. With it there were black and white high heels. Hair was in a bun with two strands hanging down.

I heard the doorbell ring and went to answer it. And as I suspected there was the ice prince, yet he looked amazingly hot! (So that means he isn't an ice prince but a hot prince! Wait that sucked!) I was just staring at him. How good he looked in his outfit or how his hair made him even hooter and especially when he was just leaning against the doorframe.

"Like what you see?" he asked and that brought me out of my thoughts real fast.

"As if" I retorted

"Sure. Now let's get going" he said

"Ok" I mumbled

We headed out to the restaurant to have brunch and talk about our wedding plans. Joyous. We got in his car and started driving when he said something.

"I know the people down at this place and-"

"You would prefer it if I didn't embarrass you" I added

"Yes" he simply replied as he kept his eyes on the road

"Whatever just don't make fun of me please" I said

"hn" was his only answer

"You still are aren't you?"

No reply

"Well if you are just don't make it to bad"

Still no reply

"Please?"

None

"Please"

None

"Please"

None

"PLEASE"

"God woman would you be quiet I am getting a headache" he said frustrated and rubbed his temples and sighed deeply.

"Sorry" I said

"It is fine"

"Really?"

"Yes it is"

"How?"

"Well you are my fiancé"

"Oh"

"Yes"

I wanted to ask him another question but we were already at the restaurant.

;';';';';';;;';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';;';'';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';

**With Inuyasha………..**

He was at the mansion and he was going to the dojo to practice on his skills for fighting. Everything seemed quieter than usual he couldn't put his finger on how it was quieter. His parents were home and the servants were working as usual but then it hit him. Seshomaru wasn't here but it still was quiet even when he was here.

Inuyasha kept wondering where he was until he walked past the living room and saw his parents in there talking. So he went into the living room to see what they were talking about.

"Mom, dad?" they both looked up and asked

"Yes son?"

"Where is seshomaru?" he asked

"Oh he is going out to brunch" his mother replied

"Oh. With who?"

"Kagome. They need to talk about their wedding plans." His father said

That's right he still could not believe they were engaged. He got mad every time he thought about it. Then a thought struck him. _Could he be jealous of seshomaru? No he couldn't be Kagome was just best friend and besides he has Kikyo._

"I still can't believe that Seshomaru agreed so fast to marry her!" his father said happily

"Yes it is wonderful" izayoi said with a smile on her face

Yes seshomaru did agree fast he must be up to something.

"Especially now that seshomaru will have a mate he can make me grandchildren"

That snapped inuyasha.

"NO!"

"What is wrong son?" izayoi asked

"They are not getting married and they are not going to have kids!" he screamed and ran out with his parents calling after him. _I have to go find them I can't let him get married to Kagome. No WAY!_

!!

**Now With Kikyo……..**

She was walking around town and so very bored when she spotted something that pleased her eyesight so wonderfully. With that seen she just had to go over to the place.

,./

**With Kagome and Seshomaru…………..**

"Wow this place is amazing" kagome said

"Yes it is I come here on Sundays to catch a good meal" he said

"Welcome Mr. Taishio" a black haired woman greeted while her eyes sparkled.

"Hello Yura" he greeted politely.

"Oh and this is" she asked with the sparkles in her eyes gone and attitude in them.

"My fiancé Kagome" with that said you could see the jealousy in them.

"Oh congratulations now let me lead you to your table" she said with a fake smile on her face. Yura lead the way to their table, gave them their menus, and left.

"She seemed……..moody" kagome commented

"Ahh yes Yura has always been like that" seshomaru said

"Mmm and she likes you" kagome mentioned while looking at her menu.

"Well what girl doesn't" seshomaru cockily said

"Me"

"You will soon enough"

"Ya right" kagome said rolling her eyes.

"So what are you going to get?"

"I am going to get Eggs Benedict with coffee" seshomaru answered

"Well I am going to get a Fresh Fruit Salad with Honey-Lime with a glass of orange juice"

"Ahh good choice" he commented

"Thank you same with you"

"We should get started on the wedding plans" seshomaru said and kagome nodded.

Just as they were going to talk Yura came back and asked if they were ready to order. They said

Yes and ordered she still kept on looking at seshomaru but it wasn't that bad. Once she left they were about to start talking about the wedding again when someone came to talk to them.

"Kagome! Seshomaru! It is great to see you!" kikyo squealed and sat down.

"So how are the wedding plans going?" she asked

"Fine" kagome answered regularly.

"Really? Great." She said

"Kikyo would you like some coffee?" seshomaru asked

"I would love some" with that said it was like inviting the devil to dinner.

As they kept talking Kagome was so bored but did not show it and it was annoying to hear her just talk about her relationship with Inuyasha. And speak of the dog. Here he comes and apparently seshomaru and kikyo noticed this because each looked his way. He saw them too because he came right over.

"Hi Inu-Baby!" kikyo screeched. Got up kissed him lightly and sat back down. Inuyasha sat down with her.

"So what is going on" he asked.

"Nothing except for talking" kikyo answered.

"Yes so why are you here little brother?" seshomaru asked him

"Oh I just came to find kagome" After that was said this is what happened. Kikyo got mad, Seshomaru pulled kagome near him to hold her, and kagome was confused.

"Hey let go of kagome you bastard" inuyasha yelled

"Why inuyasha? I mean she is my **FIANCE**" seshomaru emphasized the last word. Now that got inuyasha very mad.

"My inuyasha are you jealous?" seshomaru asked now this made everyone at the table stop.

"Keh! Why would I be jealous I mean I have Kikyo and she is better" he said with cockiness but this made Kagome mad and sad.

"Well inuyasha if kikyo is so much better then why isn't she just your best friend and I stop being your best friend" she was livid

"Kagome that is not what I meant" inuyasha said trying to think fast

"Oh I know what you meant Inuyasha. Goodbye!" And she stormed off with tears in her eyes. By the looks of this Seshomaru did not like that he needed her and him in this.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha screamed after here. He tried to go after her but Kikyo grabbed his arm and Seshomaru gave him a death glare and said

"Leave Her Half-Breed!"

"No!"

"YES! SHE is MY FIANCE NOT YOURS!"

Inuyasha just growled and Seshomaru paid and followed Kagome. (The only reason he cares is because he needs hear to be happy so she can help him in this)

**Ok yes this was a long chapter and Seshomaru was protective, Inuyasha was a jerk, and Kagome became sad. Will Seshomaru find her who knows! I DO YAY!! Oh sorry. Until Next Time Viewers. Oh and do not forget to VOTE FOR A NEW NAME IF YOU THINK I SHOULD HAVE ONE. BYESIES ))**


	6. Idiocy

Hi

**Hi! This chapter is going to be kind of short well maybe I don't know yet only reading will tell. But for now I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own inuyasha.**

**&**

**Chap.6: Idiocy**

Kagome ran as fast as she could. She could not believe inuyasha, her best friend for 11 years! Would choose kikyo over her. Kikyo did not even talk to Inuyasha in the beginning she made fun of him while she had been his friend since the beginning. But no, he wants Kikyo; fine then let him have her. She doesn't care anymore he is nothing.

As she kept running she didn't realize how close Seshomaru was getting to her until she felt his arms around her waist to stop her from going anywhere else. She struggled until she just gave up and sobbed. As much as he hates to say it he did not like to see her cry. It made him feel like he did something wrong and that was not a good feeling for Seshomaru because he has never done anything wrong.

Kagome would not stop crying this meant a lot for her but for some reason Seshomaru was trying to calm her down. It was odd yet comforting that he was here for her. She was glad though that he was comforting it actually. Wait what!? She went wide-eyed at the thought, she did not like this it was uncomfortable. But it is hard to lie to yourself. (Or is it?)

"Kagome are you all right?" seshomaru asked

"Ya I am all right" kagome replied sniffling.

"Don't mind the half-breed" he said

"Don't call him that" kagome defended

"Wow he hurts you and yet you still defend him"

"Well of course he is one of my best friends" she said

"Really you yelled that kikyo could be his best friend" he restated "you need to take a break from him"

"You are probably right"

"Of course I always am"

"Shut up" she said

"Well then in that case I will take you home"

"Ok then thank you"

Both went off to the car Seshomaru and Kagome actually liked each other. It felt good in a way……I guess not sure.

()()())()()()()()())()()()(())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

After Kagome was dropped off…

Stupid half-breed he should have just kept his mouth shut. If he is her best friend then shouldn't he know how not to make her cry. Some friend he is, how she could even stay friends with the idiot I do not know. It is like she has strong feelings for him and maybe him for her. If they did it would make everything sweeter to get Inuyasha.

"Seshomaru!" my father exclaimed

_I must have been so into my own world that I did not realize that I am in the house already._

"Yes father?" I asked dully

"How did brunch go?" he asked

"It went...I don't know"

"How can you not know I mean did you two start making my grandchildren or what?!"

This hit me right away.

"Father we did not do anything"

"What?! But I thought that was the whole reason for brunch!"

"No father unlike your sick perverted mind we were talking about our wedding plans until kikyo and inuyasha ruined it" but thought quick "Not that I care"

"Whatever it is boring if you did not start working on my grandchildren anyway." He said while shrugging with a sad sigh and walked away

I sighed and kept walking toward my room. _I wonder if keeping her away from inuyasha will help me or if keeping her near him. Oh keeping them apart. Good and then my plan will keep on going._

I opened the door to my room closed it and locked it. So that way I can take a shower in peace.

But as my shower continued peacefully it ended by the moron.

"Let me in Seshomaru we need to talk!"

I tried to ignore him.

"Open up"

And tried

"GOD DAMIT OPEN THE DOOR SESHOMARU!!"

Finally I went out there and……..knocked him unconscious. I felt even prouder that second. I went back to my shower and relaxed while he stayed there on the ground.

&

**Ya this one sucked sorry but I started watching and reading this show called Ouran High School Host Club and got hooked but the next one will be better byesies! )**


	7. If U want more of the story READ, REVIEW

Notice to all fans: Hey peoplez I wish for many who read this to comment because I just tried to write chap

**Notice to all fans: Hey peoplez I wish for many who read this to comment because I just tried to write chap.7 and I can't because I don't know what to write in the next chap. So I need many suggestions if you peoplez do not mind and especially you Sugar0o because you are one of my beat idea people. I hope that I will get many reviews but please I really do need help. **

**-BlUexBlAcKhEaRt **


	8. Thinking and Asking

Hello everyone

**Hello everyone! Yes I know that I am updating a day after I sent out the notice but I read all the reviews and they are awesome! I will use all of most of them and by that I mean all of them! I will use one for this chap. Another for the next and some ideas will be used as part of the plot by me adding them into it so keep a look out to see if yours is part of the plot or chap. I am grateful for all the ideas and hope that more will be on the way.**

**Now enjoy another chapter of MIXED UP ENGAGEMENT!! YAY! **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own inuaysha.**

**#**

Chap.7: Thinking and asking

Everything has been hectic ever since the day at brunch. Some were fighting, other ignoring, and the rest trying to get them to stop. (A/N: Ok I know I just needed something to open the chapter up) Kagome still will not speak to inuyasha, seshomaru is enjoying that and kikyo too. The parents do not know anything except for what had happened at brunch. Each did not like what had happened but did not get involved.

The only idiot that did was Toga. Why the hell does he always want to get involved? No one knows but ever since that has happened Kagome has seemed a lot different. She seems tense now. Everyone has noticed this even Seshomaru ya I know shocker. Since she is needed in his plan he needs to keep her happy and her being tense is not a good thing.

So he needed to talk to her and soon but not until he was done with his work.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((()(((((((((((((((((((((

Here he was laying down on the bed while his best friend refused to talk to him. He fely angry that Seshomaru got to see kagome when he didn't. This was messed up why he had to be stuck alone when seshomaru got to go and see his best friend. Sure there was kikyo but he didn't feel like talking to her right now.

Inuyasha got up and started pacing his room when the words kagome had said to him popped into his mind.

FLASHBACK………

"_Well if kikyo is so much better then why isn't she just your best friend and I stop being your best friend!"_

"_Kagome that is not what I meant!"_

"_Oh I know what you meant Inuyasha. Goodbye!"_

End FLASHBACK……..

Those words really hurt and they still do I wish I knew what to do to get her to talk to me again.

With Seshomaru……..

Well this has turned out to be eventful kagome not talking to inuyasha is great! But her being tense is not. How is his plan supposed to work if the key part of it is tense? He needs to get her to relax and fast. Maybe he can somehow make her have fun or something. He must figure out a way and fast. Hmm someone could cheer her up but who?

Then a little girl ran into the room screaming "DADDY!!" and jumped into his arms.

Bingo!

"How are you today daddy?" the cute little girl asked

"I am fine and how is my little princess?" Seshomaru asked.

"I'm great I had fun at school today!"

"Really what did you do?"

"Well we got to watch a video today and play games!" she squealed

"That sounds like fun. Rin?"

"Yes?"

"How would you like to take a little trip with me to see someone?"

"Really? Who?!"

"Your future mommy"

With Kagome…….

Wow today has been a busy day! So much work and errands to do. Luckily all had been completed now all kagome wanted to do was relax and she did for about 5 seconds. Then the door was being knocked on and when she opened it there was seshomaru in everyday clothes with a little girl on his back.

"Hi" kagome said

"Hi! My name is Rin and yours?" the cute little girl with raven hair just like kagome's hair said cheerfully.

"I am kagome"

"That is such a pretty name!"

"Thank you so is yours Rin"

Rin was let down by Seshomaru and ran straight to kagome and kagome scooped Rin up and hugged her they both started talking and getting to know one another. Once Seshomaru saw this he knew that Rin is perfect to cheer up Kagome.

"Seshomaru?"

"Yes Kagome?"

"Rin what is she to you?"

"She is my adoptive daughter" he answered.

That was a surprise she never thought he would have an adoptive daughter.

"Kagome are you going to Disneyland with us on Saturday?" Rin asked

"I don't think so I think it is just you and your father" kagome answered

"No kagome you are going to be part of the family soon so you should come with" seshomaru said.

"Uhh I don't know-"

"OH please kagome can't you come"

"Ok I will" kagome gave in.

"Yay! We are going to have so much fun!"

"Yes we are" seshomaru said quietly watching Rin talk away happily to kagome.

A LITTLE LATER……….

"Well I will see you two later" kagome said as they were leaving.

"Goodnight mommy!" rin said.

"Goodnight sweetheart" and kagome blew rin a kiss as did rin.

"Goodnight Seshomaru"

"Goodnight my fiancé" he said and she blushed while he smirked and left.

Just 10 minutes later someone else was at the door and there he was……….

Inuyasha.

+)+))+)+)+)+))(+())+(+)((+((+)+)+))+)+)+)+)+)+)+)+)+)+)+)+)+)+)+)

**Ok there was chap.7 I hope you like it I tried to make it good but that is impossible for me. Keep reading if you like my story which sucks but I hope you like it! Byesies!! ))**


	9. Leave!

Sup everyone

**Sup everyone! Ok I have a question and I hope you will reply to me about this. What do you think** **of me changing the story's name to Messed up Engagement? Ya I know only one word changed but I just think in a way it would suit the plot more but I will only change it if more people want to change it to this name but this is how it would go.**

**But for right now here is my story Mess- no Mix- OK you know what for right now until I get more reviews call the whatever the hell you feel like naming it just do not call it something crazy.**

**Next chap of whatever the hell you want to call it!**

"**""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""**

**Chap.8: Leave!**

**Kagome's POV**

When I opened that door I regretted it and instantly shut it. Right on the other side of the door was Inuyasha. Why couldn't he just leave me alone! After what had gone down I didn't want to see him anymore yet here he is on the other side of the door.

"Kagome! Let me in! Please!" he screamed

"No leave me alone" I screamed back "why are you here"

"I need to talk to you!"

"Well I don't want to talk to you!"

"Kagome please just let me in now!" now I could tell inuyasha was getting mad.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"YES!"

In my fit of rage I idiotically opened the door.

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" but unfortunately he got in.

"Kagome I am sorry what I had said. Please forgive me!"

"I can't" I stated.

"Why?" he asked

"Because it hurt"

"Kagome please I want you to be my friend again. I want everything to be normal again"

"Nothing can be normal again inuyasha. After what you had said it made me feel intense pain" I said with seriousness in my eyes.

"Yes I know and I am deeply sorry but I care about you kagome. You are my best friend"

"Yes inuyasha I know I am your "best friend" but can you prove it because so far you are one of the lowest person on my list of caring about me!"

"Well I want to be at the top and plus I am not the lowest there is Seshomaru and he doesn't care about you" he said

"Actually Inuyasha he is becoming higher and higher on the chart" I said nervously.

"What how can that be possible" he said with depth and whispers of his voice.

"It is true he does care at least I think an it confuses me but I think he cares more than you"

"That is a lie I care more about you than that bastard!"

"As of right now you do not care"

Now inuyasha was really mad and started coming towards me like he was going to hurt me. I kept backing up but I couldn't any more because my back hit the wall. (Curse you wall!) He stared intensely into my eyes and he started leaning forward it was like he was going to kiss me. I couldn't move my body was paralyzed. Right when he was about to reach my lips…..

"Hey! Get away from my future mommy!" a little girl screeched from the doorway.

"Rin!" I yelled gratefully.

"Rin stay out of this!" inuyasha bellowed at the little girl.

But rin just stood her ground and yelled back "No I won't let you harm her"

Inuyasha just backed away an said as calm as he could "Rin can you please allow kagome and I to talk alone please"

"No. I am sorry I won't leave until I know she is safe" rin kept on standing her ground but this time she looked like she was going to cry

"Leave rin!" that did it rin started crying.

"I won't!"

"Half Breed I suggest that you leave before you hurt anyone else's feelings. You have already hurt two people here" seshomaru said indicating the hurt rin and me. I was holding rin closely.

"What are you doing here you ass" inuyasha asked while crossing his arms.

"Well for one I would prefer it if you did not cuss in front of my daughter and second I am here because I forgot to tell kagome that I will be here to pick her up at 11:00 am for brunch and then we will head out to the amusement park."

"Wait you and kagome are going on another date!?" inuyasha asked incredulously.

"No it is for rin" seshomaru stated

"Sure" inuyasha said sarcastically "I bet that is just code for "let's have sex"

"What!?" I screamed "That is not true inuyasha! He and I would never do that!"

"She is right her and I won't do that……..yet" seshomaru smirked, inuyasha got mad, and my eyes widened.

"WHAT?!" inuyasha and I had screamed

"You heard me"

"Grrr listen seshomaru I am tired of your crap now leave!"

"No how about you leave I mean this is my fiancé's apartment I have a right to be here" seshomaru stated

"Well me too. I am kagome's best friend" inuyasha stated smugly

"Really? Are you sure inuyasha after what had happened I thought you wanted kikyo to be your best friend?"

"No! Now leave bastard"

"No you"

"You"

"You!"

"You"

"YOU!" inuyasha screamed at seshomaru.

"You" seshomaru said still unbelievably calm

"Will both of you cut it out now it is late and I think both of you should leave that way I and rin can get some rest right?" I said

"Fine" inuyasha grumbled

"Ok" seshomaru agreed. "Goodnight kagome, say goodnight rin"

"Night mommy!" and rin ran up to me and gave me a kiss and a hug goodnight.

"Night rin" I said.

"Night inuyasha"

"Night" he grumbled and left.

"lets go rin" seshomaru said and rin ran out the door.

"Night seshomaru thanks" I said

"Goodnight kagome and you should not be thanking me you should be thanking rin"

"You are right I will thank her when I see her again goodnight"

"Of course" and before he left he gave me a kiss and left.

_After that I was in shock did he just kiss me? Wow he is such a good kisser. WAIT! Bad kagome do not think like that ever again. _Wanting to put the thought away I pushed it aside and went to get ready for bed.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**With seshomaru……..**

_Why did I kiss her? Have I lost it I must have? But she is such a good kisser. What? The wench is not a good kisser she is just a pawn in his plan. I should not be thinking about this I will just leave it alone for right now._


	10. Help!

Hello everyone

**Hello everyone! So how have you been? Well I haven't updated in a while but I have been in a way lazy. Ok well anyways I am going to shut up now and get on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own inuyasha though I want to oh so badly!**

**On with the story!**

**^&^&^&^&^&^&^&&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^**

**Chap.9: Help!**

The whole next day was a National Mope Day, everyone was completely dull. Especially Kagome ever since what had happened last night she has been feeling odd and a mope. What made her odd was what happened when Seshomaru had kissed her and what made her a mope was what had happened with Inuyasha. He was one of her best friends and yet they fight.

She couldn't believe he would actually hurt her too. He was coming toward her and he would not let her go.

FLASHBACK

_Now inuyasha was really mad and started coming towards me like he was going to hurt me. I kept backing up but I couldn't any more because my back hit the wall. (Curse you wall!) He stared intensely into my eyes and he started leaning forward it was like he was going to kiss me. I couldn't move my body was paralyzed. Right when he was about to reach my lips…….._

"_Hey get a way from my future mommy!" a little girl screeched from the doorway._

END FLASHBACK

Thank god for Rin interrupting it all. If he did kiss me what would have happened. I stopped at this sudden thought. Oh he probably would have said 'Kagome I didn't mean to kiss you it was just that you looked like Kikyo for a moment'. Inuyasha would have definitely said that.

Why am I in love with him I will never know? How I fell for him is another mystery too, but whatever. I should not be worrying about this. Wait yes I should it is my affairs. No I do not want to deal with this problem. But I need to other wise I will never face this problem again because I won't want to. Wait what am I doing I am having a mental war with myself that is so stupid.

You know what I need to talk to someone I think I will go over to Sango's place. So I dialed Sango.

"_Hello?" sango answered_

"Hey" I said

"_Oh hey what's up?" she asked_

"The sky" "sorry could not resist

"_Funny" she mocked "what do you need?"_

"Can I come over I need to talk to you about some things"

"_Ok sure then. How long before you come?" sango asked_

"Maybe about15 minutes" I replied

"_Ok then see you in 15 minutes Ja ne!"(I think that is right tell me if Ja ne is right for this part bye)_

"Bye" and I hung up and headed over to Sango's.

**With Inuyasha…….**

Ugh why did I almost kiss her last night? I mean she is my best friend and what was I thinking. Thank god rin interrupted us……..well I think. I wonder what kagome's lips feel like on mine. Wait! I can't be thinking like that she is my best friend and I can't risk her. But I wonder if we were more than just friends? How would we look together and would she and I last? Hmm kagome inuyasha, inuyasha kagome. Sounds nice but Wait why am I doing this again?

Ugh I need to talk to someone I should call up kagome. Oh wait I can't because she won't talk to me still. Well I might as well call miroku then. (Sweet miroku actually gets a part) I grabbed my keys and headed to miroku's.

**At Miroku's………..**

I walked up the steps of his apartment and walked into his apartment. There he was sitting on the couch. Miroku had short black hair and was a letch. Miroku could not keep his hands to himself if his life depended on it. To him girls were everything.

"Dude I need to talk to you" I said and sat down. He looked at me with that 'what the hell face' and said

"Don't mind me I just live here"

"Ya sorry but I need to talk to you about something"

"Ok then what is it?"

"Well……"

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

**With Kagome and Sango………..**

"What's wrong kagome?" sango asked.

Sango was a chocolate haired girl with pretty brown eyes too. She has a good heart but if you get on her bad side she will beat the sit out of you. Especially when messing with her friends.

"Well it is just that something happened between me and inuyasha last night" I said

"Wait you two didn't……."

&(&(&&(&&(&(&&&(&(&(&(&(&(&&(&(&

"No you letch we didn't do anything" I said shaking my head.

"Really are you sure and you aren't telling me" miroku said slyly

"No idiot" I growled out.

"Ok then what else happened?"

*(*(*((*(*(*(*(*(*(*&(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*

"Inuyasha was in my apartment trying to talk to me. But I didn't want to talk to him"

)^)^)^)^)^)^)^)^)^)^)^)^)^)^)^)^)^)^^)^)^^)^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^)^)

"She tried to close me out but then accidentally let me in and I wanted to talk to her really bad"

##########################$################$$$##############$#$#$$$$$$$$$$$#$

"But I didn't want to talk to him but unfortunately we started talking and some things sort of slipped out"

&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^*U^&*^&*^*^&*^&*&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*&^*&**

"Ok so what things came out were they confessions of love?" miroku said with the perverted smile on his face.

"No! What came out was about seshomaru and it was a shocker"

+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_++_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_

"You two were talking about seshomaru?" sango asked.

"Well yes we did start talking about seshomaru and he is what the slip ups were about"

"Really!"

}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

"Keep going inuyasha tell me what had happened" miroku encouraged

"Ok she was saying that seshomaru cared about her more than I, which you know is bull. I said no he doesn't and never will but she said that he is moving higher on her chart of people who care about her."

":":":":":":":":":":":":":":';;":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":

"You actually said that to him!"

"Yes I did and it is true"

"Really? Are you sure"

"Yes"

?????????????

"Ok well after that was said I got mad and started walking towards her"

.,.,.,.,.,.,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.

"Sooner or later my back hit the wall and something weird happened"

~~!~!~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!~

"When I looked into her eyes I felt this weird connection"

"He was looking into my eyes and it was like he saw something in me for some odd reason. And then he started leaning towards me like….."

"I almost kissed her"

"YOU ALMOST KISSED YOUR BEST FRIEND THAT'S A GIRL!!!!" Miroku practically screamed

"Fuck! Could you say it any louder?" I asked

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"HE ALMOST KISSED YOU!!" Sango screamed

"Could you scream it any louder I think someone in the United States didn't hear you"

"Sorry but what happened why didn't you two kiss?"

;';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';'';';';

"Well see before I came over seshomaru and rin were over and when I was about to kiss kagome rin bursts in screaming 'don't you hurt my future mommy'"

All miroku did was nod

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Luckily she did burst in and luckily seshomaru was there too" I was explaining

.&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"So once seshomaru comes in I was mad and curious as to why he and rin were there….again"

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"So seshomaru and inuyasha start fighting because all seshomaru said was that he was going to pick me up at 11 am for brunch and then he, rin, and I would go to Disneyland from there. He had come before to show rin but ended up making a date for Saturday"

][][][][][][][][][][][][]][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]][][][][][][][][][]

"Now I am furious that they are going on a date without my consent. So seshomaru kicks me out and I don't know what happened. So what do I do?"

"My advice is talk to her and make amends don't fight with her"

())()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()(()()((()((()(()()()()()()((

"So after inuyasha left what happened? Sango asked eagerly

"Well after inuyasha left he kissed me" I said nervously

"OH MY GOD HE KISSED YOU!!!"

"Yes he did"

"AHHHHH" Sango squealed.

"Hello? A girl that needs help here!"

"Oh sorry so what do you need help with?"

"I feel weird I mean you know how I had strong feelings for inuyasha?"

"Ya"

"Well I feel he is lessening and seshomaru is gaining"

"Now that is something." Sango said while kagome nodded "Why don't you see if these feelings are real or if you just are going through a weird faze because of how he is treating you"

"You know that is a good idea thanks sango I don't know what I would do without you" I said and hugged her. "I will see you later ok?"

"Sure kagome anytime! Bye!"

I headed out going to see if what sango said was true or not.

"Miroku are you sure?" I asked skeptically

"Yes I am positive now stop doubting me" miroku said rolling his eyes.

"Ok whatever I will see you later you better be right 'monk'"

"Hey don't call me that!"

"Well it is what you are 'monk'"

"Ugh just shut up and leave 'dogboy'" miroku said and pushed him out the door

"Hey I take-"but I was cut off when he closed the door in my face.

Ugh stupid monk but I might as well listen to his idea and try to make kagome talk to me and be my best friend.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

**With Seshomaru……….**

Everything that went down last night has left me tired of everything. Luckily that half breed did not touch my fiancée or he would have to face hell. Wait when did I start addressing her as my fiancée? Oh wait I have been but not in my mind. Ugh anyways he should have never gone near what is mine. What the fuck why am I saying she is mine when she is not.

I do not want her and I never will want her.

'**Yes you do'**

No

**Yes the female is amazing if you have not noticed and right now we need to take her before the half-breed does**

No

**Yes**

No

**Yes**

What part of no do you not get?!

**Well I do not get the part about why you do not want the female**

Ugh just go away I need to talk to father

**Fine then but I will be back**

**???????????????????????????????????????????????????????????**

**At the Mansion…….**

"Father we need to talk" I demanded

"Of course my son"

"Well I will get straight to the point I kissed kagome and now something is wrong with me"

"You kissed kagome that is great son let me go get izayoi" he said with a grin on his face.

"No father….you don't dammit" And he was gone

"I ma so proud that you kissed her seshomaru" izayoi praised

"Oh can we just get back to my problem" I pleaded

"Oh we must tell myoga and totosai!" toga said completely ignoring seshomaru.

"We should call them in!" izayoi squealed and toga nodded.

"Serena get totosai and myoga in here please"

"Yes sir" a few minutes later she came back in with totosai and myoga.

"Yes toga what is it?" totosai asked

"Great news seshomaru kissed kagome. It makes me so proud!" toga said in one of those moments where he is all chibi and is tearing up with his hands folded while everyone else just sweat dropped.

"That is great!" myoga and totosai exclaimed and everyone started talking excitedly and seshomaru finally snapped.

"HELLO I NEED YOU TO HELP ME HERE!!" seshomaru yelled

"Ah yes my boy I feel your beat wants kagome as a mate! Isn't that wonderful!" his father exclaimed

"Excuse me" seshomaru said calm and then let out a painful scream.

}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

**Hope you enjoyed and please review! Byesies!! =)))**


	11. Remember

**Ok since I have been lazy lately I want to update the story as much as possible. Luckily tomorrow I have the day off tomorrow and I am free then it is back to the hell hole we call SCHOOL! –A girl in the background screams- God Lindsey shut up! Ok well here is the next chapter.**

**Enjoy! =)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own inuyasha. Happy everyone!?!?!**

**Chap.10: Remember**

Seshomaru's mouth was hanging down hugely once he had heard this and after he had screamed.

"Father please tell me this is some type of cruel joke" seshomaru pleaded.

"No I am being serious seshomaru" his father said

"Why! Why me!" seshomaru ranted as he freaked out.

"Son why are you acting like this I thought you would like this?"

"Father you do not get this ok"

"Well I am sorry son but it is true"

"Fine if you won't help me then I will figure out something on my own" and with that said seshomaru stormed out of the mansion trying to figure this whole thing out.

With inuyasha………

I was heading back to my apartment to pick up something before I went over to kagome's. This time I will get to talk to her and make amends with her all I have to do is not set her off. She can be like a time bomb never know what will set her off. But hopefully this time she will listen to me and talk to me.

This had better work if it doesn't I will kill the letch. Why did I say that stupid thing at brunch a few days ago. If I hadn't then she would still be talking to me and we would be hanging out right now watching a movie, eating food, kissing-What why I am I getting these thoughts in my head.

She is my best friend and I don't know why I have these thoughts almost doing some of these things got me in even more trouble. Now I don't feel like reliving those memories. But I mean if you do think about it her body is nice I should know she has changed in front of me before. Seeing her body makes me happy that I have and seshomaru hasn't.

My eyes widened wait why was I thinking about her body I don't get it. My life has become so complicated I swear. I pulled up into the parking lot of the apartment complex. I grabbed what I needed and headed up to her door and knocked she didn't answer. I kept knocking but no answer and then I remembered I had a spare key.

I unlocked the door and awaited her arrival.

With Kagome……..

Ugh I am so tired of this why do I have to have this life. Working, the engagement, inuyasha oh inuyasha. Wow I have not talked to him since the incident at the apartment. I do miss him I wonder if I should try and talk to him. Sango did not say that I should or shouldn't. But to see if this works I must stay away from him to test the relationship with seshomaru.

I just wonder if staying away from inuyasha will be possible. He has always been near me when I go somewhere. I remember when he would never let me have any privacy. But everything had changed when he started to date kikyo. She always needed attention and wanted him and he would always go to her even when she needed him the most. I just wish for once he would care.

I mean he is my best friend and shouldn't he care? But at the same time I should respect who he wants to be with even if the girl he wants is a cold heartless anorexic self absorbed (I could go on forever saying bad things about kikyo) bitch! Maybe I should talk to him and work this out. Why must everything be so complicated?

I walked into my apartment and speak of the devil there he was again!

"Inuyasha" I said shocked.

"Kagome hi" he said softly.

"What are you doing here?" I asked

"We need to talk please kagome" he begged while looking into my eyes intensely.

"Fine" I said and he led me over to the couch.

"Kagome I am sorry and I want to be best friends again"

"inuyasha-"

"Kagome please listen" inuyasha said and I listened. "Can we please move past what had happened and be best friends again I miss you"

Inuyasha was giving me the puppy dog eyes (completely intended well I think)

"I don't know"

"Kagome please just look at the pictures remember when we were younger"

Inuyasha took out the photo album and showed it. All the wonderful memories came rushing back like the time at the pool. Or what about the time at the beach when they had gone crazy. But they were all memories now nothing more. I have to tell him that I can't. All inuyasha said was

"Remember"

I sighed and it hit me of what to say to him so I let it go.

"Inuyasha I am sorry but things have changed I have changed. These pictures would have worked along time ago but don't anymore. We are or were best friends but how do I know that these memories actually mean something to you that everything we have done means something to you. I mean I bet those things meant something to you back then but now the only things that matter are you, your money, and kikyo.

"I just think that you are lying to me so this is not going to do these pictures that are kept because you had to as a friend obligation but everything else you didn't because they did not mean anything to you and probably never will as I said the pictures aren't enough."

I could see the anger in his eyes but yet there was also a sadness and pain, guilt, and understanding. But he looked at me took my hands and said

"Kagome I do get where you are coming from but everything you said is not true I do love these memories and not everything is about money, my life, and kikyo. I do treasure these memories and I do and especially treasure you. Kagome I have something for you though."

"What is it?" I asked curiously.

"Once I had asked that he showed it to me. I gasped when I saw it was………

()()()()()()()())()()()()()()())()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()())()(())()()()()()()()()()()()

**Ok I know this was short but I just felt like making it short because I am tired but now I want you please to review and tell me what the special friend item should be. Then I want you to tell me if I should make her forgive him or not forgive him please tell me bye!!**


	12. You Still Have It?

**Hi! And welcome to another chapter of Mixed up Engagement! –Boos in the background- Hey shut up!! Ok all of you loyal reviewers have sent in great ideas and it seems most of you are going to get what you want with the story. So enjoy and see if this chapter will go according to plan.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own inuyasha.**

**_+_+_+_+_+_+_+__+_+_+_+_+__+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_**

**Chap. 11: You still have it?!**

When I looked down I couldn't believe my eyes. The gift was beautiful well actually worn out but the thought of this gift was just wondrous. This sight of him holding it made me remember how this gift came about.

"Inuyasha" I said breathlessly "I can't believe you still have it"

"Of course I still have it you made it for me when we were little" he replied

"I didn't think that this would mean so much to you inuyasha" I said with a soft smile.

"Kagome it means much to me because it was this that signified our best friendship and you made it" he said the last part quietly. "Kagome you mean a lot to me I could never put anything before you. I know that I have changed but so have you."

"Of course I have inuyasha and I understand that you want to do other things and we both want to have new experiences"

"Then why is there a problem now I mean we both understand and we both want to try new things then what is the problem with that. Why can't we both live our lives?" he asked me pleadingly.

"We both can inuyasha I mean we are changing between our parents now and I can understand because they are parents and we are teens and they aren't getting us now but…."

"But what?" he asked

"I don't want things to change between us" I said that in a whisper.

He must have heard me because his eyes widened and he took a small gasp but then he smiled a warm smile and his eyes went soft.

He took my chin and he said "Kags you know nothing will change between us as long as we both live you and I are…"

We both said this together "Best friends forever"

All of a sudden we both looked into each others eyes and could not stop he started leaning forward and then he kissed me. I kissed back because I have waited for this my whole life but something was missing and I couldn't tell but as soon as it began it ended.

"Well I will see you later kagome" he said nervously

"Ok then bye" and he left.

My heart was pounding after that moment but there was something missing in that kiss something Seshomaru had in his. Well I shouldn't dwell on it I should be preparing for tomorrow with Rin at the zoo.

&*&*&&*&*&**&&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&**&*&*&

I can't believe I just kissed my best friend. What had gotten into me I will never know but her lips were so soft and something was there when I kissed her. This kiss was better than any other kiss I had with any other girl. Kagome held a spark to that kiss and I just can't forget it.

Man it is getting late I should head home before mom freaks out. (Oh yeah just to let you know sesh and inu still live at home because their parents won't let them move out for a few reasons 1: they would miss the boys 2: the mansion is big enough for all of them 3: Not until they get married. But each boy still has their own apartment to get away)

Once I got into the house so many aromas filled my nose and all were delectable. Something was up I think I am not sure. Then I smelt ramen mm ramen…..WAIT ramen that is not good the only time someone makes ramen is when something bad is coming and I forgot now what was it.

"Inuyasha" I heard my mother call "Time for dinner"

I got to the dinner table and saw there was plenty of food there was also dad, mom, fluffy, totosai, and myoga. I sat down everyone started digging in. I was about to ask a question when father beat me to it.

"Inuyasha where have you been today?"

"Oh I was out" I replied casually

"Doing what?"

"Well I went over to kagome's place" I looked up because I thought I had heard something and the sound was coming from seshomaru no one else heard and he looked mad. So I decided to make the best of this.

"Oh really son what did you two do?" my mother asked

"Kagome and I hung out and talked you know the usual" After that we got off the subject and talked about other things which sucked because I wanted to harass fluffy still. After dinner seshomaru came up to me and asked

"Why were you at her apartment half-breed?"

"I already told you we were hanging out"

"Half-breed I highly doubt that she and you were hanging out since you two were not on such good terms"

"Well she and I are on good terms again"

"I swear if you do that to her again I will kill you"

"Ya right and plus why do you care?"

"Because I care and let me know when you two get in a fight" he said

"Why" I asked suspiciously

"That way I can kick your ass" he said hiding something I know he is.

"You are hiding the real truth so listen seshomaru of you are using kagome I will come after you"

"Oh ya like I am afraid of a half-breed" he snorted.

"Just letting you know" and I walked away

With Kagome's family……..

Souta was walking around the house and went into the kitchen there he found his mother cooking and humming she had a good voice for it but was better used for singing. Akira used to sing to her children to put them to sleep. She would get them ready for bed and they would want a story first but then a song to lull them to sleep.

Oh how she missed those days but now they are all over. Her first child Cune was away on his tour with his band. Kagome was out on her own and only at the age of 17! And she was about to be married too. Souta now being 14 wanted to hang out with his friends and nothing how they grow up so fast!

"Hey mom" souta said sitting at the table.

"Oh hello dear" she greeted with a warm smile on her face.

"Hey mom is Kagome ever going to came and visit" he asked

"Yes I am sure she will but she is very busy with everything" she replied

"Oh ya the wedding, the company, and her friends. Of course"

"Dear you must be patient." She looked and saw her son's disappointed face "How about this I will call her tomorrow and ask when she can come by and visit. Ok?"

"That would be great thanks mom" souta said before he left.

"No problem love you"

"Love you too" he yelled over his shoulder

Luckily even when they grow up some things never change.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Back with the Taishios………

They were all in one of their various living rooms all doing something. Izayoi was reading quietly, Seshomaru was working on some paperwork, and inuyasha was thinking. (Yes people I know it is a shocker) Everything was so peaceful and quiet but as people know things can't stay like that now can they. Everything was disturbed when Toga bursts through the door startling everyone.

"Father was that necessary?" seshomaru asked

"Yes of course it was!" he said

"Well then tell us why you did that then?" seshomaru questioned

"I just found out the greatest news!" Toga yelled

"What?" they all asked

"Seshomaru is it true you and kagome are going on a date with my granddaughter tomorrow?" Toga asked along with grinned and seshomaru groaned.

"How did you find out?" seshomaru asked

"So it is true!" he squealed with joy. That is weird.

"Oh seshomaru I knew you and her would like each other!"

"No-"

Everyone was now filling the room with voices and they kept talking and getting louder when all of a sudden.

"Now I remember school is starting!" he said excitedly and everyone looked at him and his faced dropped.

"School is starting" he said in a disgusted voice.

=1=1=1=1=1=1=1=1=1=1=1=1=1=1=1=1=1=1=1=1=1=1=1=1=1=1=1=1=1=1=1=1=1=1=1=1=

**Ok hope you enjoyed and hope you will review and keep reading bye! =1**


	13. Great Day Until It Went to Hell Prt1

**Ok some of you do not know what the item is and I forget to say what it is so I shall reveal it in this chapter. Sorry and the Seshomaru thing yes things will come around but I just need to make them. Oh ya and some characters like Kouga, Ayame, Naraku, Kagura, and all the other characters will show themselves but in the future.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own inuyasha.**

**Now let's start the chapter!**

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Chp.12: A Great Day Until Everything Went to Hell Part 1**

For some odd reason everyone was happy today even seshomaru. Ok let me start with kagome, she is happy because her and inuyasha are friends again and also that today she gets to see her little girl. Look at that she is already calling rin her little girl! Now inuyasha was happy because like Kagome he and her were friends again and was hoping to see kagome today.

Rin was happy because she gets to spend the day with mommy and daddy. Seshomaru was happy (shocker!) because today he was going to have fun and relax or so that is what everyone thought. Heres what happened starting from the morning.

As I had said everyone had thought that the day would be great but it didn't. Kagome was getting ready in her bathroom at 10:10 because seshomaru said they would be going to brunch before going to Disneyland. She looked nice and casual for today having everything especially the best friend bracelet that she wore that inuyasha gave her and she couldn't wait to go and be with her future family! Wait did she just say future family? That is weird but true is it not I mean her and seshomaru are engaged but still family?

As she contemplated this thought she did not hear the knocking at the door or the entering of the people that were previously knocking. She didn't know anyone was there until she felt arms wrap around he waist and leg. Then she saw seshomaru and rin in the mirror and smiled.

"how did you two get into my apartment?" kagome asked.

"Your mother gave me a key" he said simply

"I will get her back later" kagome mumbled

"Well are you ready to go kagome?"

"Yes I am seshomaru" and showed him

Seshomaru could not help but stare at how she looked. She wore a shirt with a neck line but not that low and black skinny jeans and her hair in a ponytail. Also he could not help that next thing he said come out of his mouth.

"Now don't you look delicious" that comment made kagome go 10 shades of red and seshomaru smirked but wondered what in the hell had possessed him to say that but you have to admit she did look delicious.

"Th-thank you" kagome stuttered

"Hehe daddy made mommy blush" rin giggled and this made kagome go a little redder.

"So shall we head off?" kagome asked

"Yes we shall"

They all got into the car and started driving off to the place where they had brunch before and when they got there and went in the restaurant and saw the moody Yura again. They were all surprisingly enjoying eachothers company well of course rin was enjoying this but the other two were surprising.

Brunch went great and now the three were off to Disneyland thinking that everything was going to go great!

()()()()))()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()())())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()

With inuyasha…..

When he woke up today he couldn't help it but smile and think about kagome. He was wondering if she is wearing the bracelet he gave her that had been given to him from when the they were younger.

He went into the dojo to practice his fighting skills and did that for an hour after that he went into the shower to clean up. He did not want to smell when he went to go hang out with kagome he was going to give her a surprise visit. Inuyasha went downstires to eat down there he saw his mother and father.

"Good afternoon son" his father said.

"Afternoon?" inuyasha asked

"Yes son you slept till 11 and then was in the dojo for an hour and took a half an hour shower so it is 12:30" izayoi stated

"Oh well I am off!" inuyasha said once he was done eating.

"Where to inuyasha?" his mother asked

"Oh I am going to go see kagome so her and I can hang out"

"Well you might want to do that later" his father said

"Why" inuyasha asked

"Well your brother has taken her and rin out to brunch and Disneyland" his mother said taking a sip of her lemonade.

"WHAT!! HOW?? WHY??" inuyasha asked yelling

"Well son" toga said calmly looking at his youngest son. "You see he first asked her out and she said yes-"

Inuyasha cut him off by saying "Yes dad I know how you ask a girl out but why would she say yes?"

"Well because she wanted to spend time with her future husband and daughter"

"Well that is not true there must have been another reason" inuyasha wondered

"You are right son that was probably just a cover up for them to go and make me grandchildren!" toga was happy with that thought.

"Inuyasha why does it matter to you I mean why not let them be happy?" inuyasha's mother asked

"Because they do not belong together!" inuyasha said fusturated. "And I am going to show them that"

This snapped Toga out of his trance and said in a commanding tone "You better not try to break them up because I think they make a cute couple and if you do I will be mad!"

"Fine then I will see you later" and inuyasha stormed out.

He needed to find kagome and seshomaru and fast.

(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)

Back with the other three……

They were so far having a wonderful time and right now taking a break from all the excitement except for rin she was playing at the playground (A/N: They do have one there you know). Seshomaru and kagome were enjoying the conversation they were in. She was laughing and he was actually smiling but they both liked it.

They both could not explain the feeling in them it felt great it was the feeling you get when you feel comfortable with someone and want to stay like this forever enjoying one another. Rin came running up and asked if they could go on the Ferris wheel so they went and got on the ferris wheel. Once up there they could see the whole park and all the beautiful lights.

From up there everything was stunning. (A/N: Oh ya it is now night and about inuyasha he is still searching for them) Each of them were in awe and felt completely happy. Once the ride was over they all decided to go and have dinner. Their dinner was nice and relaxing actually even after the dinner everything still was until something or someone ruined it. And there was the culprit.

Inuyasha.

###########################

**It is funny how inuyasha is always the bad part of the cliffhanger! I just love making him that too. But sometimes I do not but he is right now. Pleas review! Bye!**


	14. Great Day Until It Went to Hell Prt2

**Here is another Chap. Of Mixed up Engagement peoplez so let us see what will happen with the rest of the date here we go!**

**Disclaimer: I wish I could own inuyasha but wishes** **do not come true damn it I wish they would. So I do not own inuyasha!**

**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^**

**Chap.13: A Great Day Until Everything Went To Hell Part 2**

All seshomaru and kagome could think was _'Oh God'_. There he was standing with a look on his face but he hadn't noticed them yet so seshomaru got an idea and said this one word to kagome.

"Run!"

And run they did seshomaru picked up rin and each ran as fast as they could. Seshomaru could not afford this day to be ruined because he actually felt happy and content so he would do anything to stop this day from being ruined! Same with kagome and she was enjoying the time she was having with rin and seshomaru but now it might be ruined.

As they ran inuyasha was behind them and trying to catch up to them. He saw he was getting closer to kagome and he did so he grabbed her and said well more like growled

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH HIM!?"

"Well I promised that I would come with him and rin to Disneyland and go to brunch also" kagome replied back.

"Well now this little play date is over and you are coming with me!"

"Inuyasha let go of me now!" she screamed kicking and thrashing.

Not wanting to cause a scene he jumped out and ran as fast as he could to the car. Once there he put kagome in the front seat and buckled her in and got in himself and drove off.

=7=7=7=7=7=7=7=7=7=7=7=7=7=7=7=7=7=7==7=7=7=7=7=7=7=7=7=7=7=7=7

With Seshomaru and Rin…..

"Daddy!" rin screamed

"What is it?" he asked still running

"Mommy is gone!!!"

This made seshomaru stop in his tracks. Kagome was gone? But where- INUYASHA! He must have taken her while they were running. Damn that half-Breed! He will pay for taking my kagome!

-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5—5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-

With Inuyasha and Kagome….

Kagome was livid with inuyasha…..again! Why did he take her? I mean she was enjoying herself with seshomaru but then inuyasha just had to take her away from him. She wanted answers from him and she wanted them now!!

"Inuyasha" she said as sweetly as she could

"Yes?" he asked

"Can you tell me WHY YOU TOOK ME FROM SESHOMARU!!!!!?"

"Kagome I took you from him for your own good ok?"

"Let me think. NO!" kagome yelled "I WAS ACTUALLY ENJOYING MYSELF"

"Kagome you think you were just enjoying yourself but you weren't" inuyasha said

"Listen inuyasha take me back there right now!" kagome demanded

"No I won't let you be with that pompous bastard ok?"

"No take me back!"

"No!"

"Yes"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES INUYASHA TAKE ME BACK NOW!"

"NO KAGOME!"

"Fine then" she said calm and collectively "Let me out!"

"What?" inuyasha asked?

"I said LET ME OUT!"

"NO!"

"LET ME OUT NOW!!"

"Kagome-"

"NOW!!"

All inuyasha could do was comply he didn't want to dig himself a deeper hole. She got out and started walking where he didn't know and he drove off.

!~!~!~!~!~!~!!~!~!~!!!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

With Kagome……..

She was walking and decided to call seshomaru.

"Kagome?"

"Seshomaru!" kagome said gladly

"Where are you and is inuyasha with you" seshomaru sounded serious and mad.

"No he is not and I am walking home right now"

"What! He left you?" now he was livid

"No I told him to let me out" kagome said softly

"Well I am coming to get you and I think I see you right now. Yes that is you I will be right there ok?" seshomaru asked

"Yes bye"

"Bye"

2`2`2`2`2`2`2`2`2`2`2`2`2`2`2`2`2`2`2`2`2`2`2`2`2`2`2`2`2`2`2`2`2`2`2`2`2`2`2`2`2`2`2`2`2`2

Kagome got into the car and buckled up but before she could rin climbed into her lap and cried and hugged her tightly kagome hugged tightly back and seshomaru saw this and couldn't help but watch in awe what was happening. But remembered and started to drive.

Kagome was so busy soothing rin that she didn't notice how he was taking her to his apartment. But when they were pulling in she realized she was at his place and asked

"Seshomaru why are we at your apartment?"

"We are here because you will be staying the night with me and rin" he stated and led them towards the door.

"Why?" she asked as she stepped in.

"Well I do not want to risk the chance of having the idiotic half-breed trying to break in and take you" he said possessively

"Oh" kagome said and then asked "Where is rin's room"

He was going to ask why but then saw a sleeping rin in her arms and liked the sight but he took rin from her and led kagome to rin's room. They laid her down and tucked her and both kissed her goodnight. But then this brought up a question for kagome.

"Where will I sleep?"

"You shall be sleeping in the guest room" and he led the way to her room.

"Wow look at this room it is beautiful" she commented

'But not as beautiful as you' he commented in his mind.

"Yes the room does suit you well. I shall see you in the morning" as he turned to leave she asked.

"What if he finds me here?"

He turned back and walked up to her and went down to her eye level and said "That is not possible for this is a private apartment and he does not know where this apartment is so relax"

All she could do was nod because he looked amazing right now and believe me she wasn't the only one thinking it too. Seshomaru was thinking the exact same thing and had such an overwhelming feeling to kiss her so he did. The kiss was soft…….at first but as she and he both got into the kiss they couldn't get out. She was holding on to his neck like it was for her life and he was holding her waist like she was just going to disappear. Neither wanted the kiss to end but unfortunately they both had to breathe sometime and their foreheads were resting against one another's.

Both were panting and both had their eyes closed but both snapped out of it and separated with heavy blushes on their faces. He then said goodnight and left fast. She could not believe that had just happened and neither could seshomaru but strangely it felt good to be with each other and couldn't wait for it to happen again.

She looked down and saw the bracelet still on her wrist and thought what had gone down between her and inuyasha and she felt sad but in a way. But she decided that she would brush it off and deal with it later but unlike kagome seshomaru wanted to get the half-breed back oh and really good for hurting his kagome. In a way right now his kagome sounded so right but the plan still stands……he thinks.

`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-

**So I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I wonder if the plan that seshomaru has still stands or even what is the plan? And inuyasha was being a jackass wasn't he! Will he ever learn and will kagome forgive him this time? Well only the chapters will tell so let us see what will happen. Keep reading and please review. Bye!!!**


	15. New Trust and Discussions of THAT Night

**Hey everybody thank you for all the comments and the advice. I hope all of you had a great Thanksgiving and I am thankful for all my reviewers and viewers. So I hope you all keep reading even if lately I have been a little off but I am trying to get back on track. So here is the next chap and I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own inuyasha! What a gip too.**

'**.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'**

**Chapter 14: The New Trust and Discussions of the Past Night**

Rays of sunlight peeked through the blinds of the guest bedroom and illuminated the room a little more than before. The bed was so nice and comfy and warm too. Being in the room felt so amazing. Of course this was not her room, her bed, or in fact her apartment they were all somewhere else. But for right she would enjoy the peeking sun, comfortable bed, and birds chirping.

Yes all of this was relaxing until……

"AHHHHH!" kagome screamed. "What the hell was that for!?!?!"

Oh she was livid.

"Well I wanted to wake you up and this was the only way to wake you up" seshomaru said

"Yes the only way to wake up a person is by dumping freezing cold water on them!" she yelled.

"Exactly" he said with amusement in his eyes.

"That is cold" she said glaring at him.

"Who ever said I was warm" seshomaru retorted.

"Ok then well your job is done so you can leave now" kagome said.

"I am not done yet" he said and continued "Listen what had went down last night never happened and never will again. You hear me?"

"Yes I do. But may I ask you a question?"

"Fine but make it quick. I do not have time for you frivolous questions" He stated coldly.

"Ok so basically nothing happened last night. No? Well where did Rin get all those souvenirs and she will be pretty bubbly right?" he just stared at her more like glared and said.

"I meant with the insolent half-breed incident"

"Yes but gossip travel fast and people will find out" she said standing.

"Oh and how will they?" he asked

"Think about it there were many people last night and something could have gotten out I meant there are always people that want to make the quick buck or reporters at big places. People are bound to find out."

"No one will find out because if they magazines or newspapers put that out they will be dead. Literally." He stated even more coldly.

"Ok then what about inuyasha he is bound to tell miroku and miroku might blab and then so many more people will find out" she said back

"You just love making me stressed" seshomaru said with his fingers rubbing his temples.

"Yes I do. Now about inuyasha." She said getting back on topic.

"I will make sure that this stays between you, the idiot, and I."

"What about Rin?"

"She is young and naïve I think we will be ok" he said.

"Well now that this is settled I need to get home"

"I will take you in 20 minutes so be ready" he said and started leaving.

"Ok. Oh and seshomaru?" she called after him

"What is it now?" he said tiredly as he stopped at the doorway and turned around.

"Why haven't you said anything about the kiss? Do you want that to still have happened?" she taunted

He had forgotten about the kiss. "Please like I would want that to be remembered maybe you would for it was my kiss. But as for me that kiss does not leave this room or our minds. Now get ready."

With that said he closed the door and she fell back on the bed and groaned. She went into the bathroom and started to refresh. Surprisingly everything looked like it was ready for her visit like he knew this would happen. There was make up, a new outfit, and face cleansers and freshening items.

How is this bathroom perfectly stocked with the supplies she would need? Now this made her wonder but realized she only had limited time and got ready.

**With Seshomaru in his thoughts while Kagome is thinking her thoughts………..**

As he was leaving her room he went in and checked on rin. She was sleeping so peacefully but he needed to go and get ready so he could go drop kagome off back at her apartment. He was glad that he told her not to say anything about what had happened last night. He could not afford risking his reputation for this girl. For he did not care for her or like her.

**Oh really, then why did you kiss her?**

Simple to gain her trust.

**Well then why did you blush?**

He room was simply a little too warm.

**Then what about when you two rested your heads against one another.**

Well….. I mean….

**Ha! You have no excuse**

Oh shut up and leave!

**Fine then but I am not through with you. Oh not by a long shot.**

As much as he would hate to admit it he truly started to get used to her but could not forget his true intentions with her. Then everything he worked for would be ruined. But any ways he needs to take her home before he truly loses it with her.

As he left his room he went and found her in the kitchen with rin and could not help but warm up a little at the sight that he saw. There he saw a motherly kagome helping rin and spending great motherly-daughter quality time But he could not help but notice her outfit and how stunning she looked in her outfit boy did the maids pick out a good one.

She wore a white tank top, with black capris, and black flip flops with a black hat. Her hair was braided into pigtails and she had a few necklaces and bracelets on to which rapped it altogether. Speaking of which where did the maids get all of these accessories?

Anyways he should not dwell on it and get her home.

"Kagome" he said and startled Kagome. By the way she was looking at him she liked how he looked and smirked…..on the inside.

"Yes I am" she said and got up but turned and said to rin "I will see you again soon ok? I love you"

"I love you too mommy" and hugged kagome.

"Lets go" I stated and I saw rin not wanting to let go of kagome but in the end letting go of her.

We left the apartment and got into the car and drove off heading to kagome's home.

With Inuyasha…….

Man I can not believe that I did that to kagome last night. But if only she could understand why I took her away. Damn I want to protect her from the bastard, he is not good for her emotions and trust me I know her emotions. The prick is just going to hurt her in the end and I can't bear to see her get used by jackass of a brother. To him she is only a pawn he should cherish her for who she is.

Damn I should go and apologize to her again maybe if I explain to her why I did it and give her valid reasons then maybe I can save her from him. I just need to do it before it is too late to save her. She means so much to me and damn I will not let her get her by him no she has been hurt to many times in the past and I'll be damned if I let her get hurt by the ass.

I should hurry and get to her apartment to talk to her and make this better. Without wasting time he grabbed his keys and ran out the door.

';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';'';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';.';';';';';';';';';';'

With Seshomaru and Kagome in the Car……….

Everything in the car was silent and it was a comfortable silence that surrounded kagome and seshomaru. But they needed to talk and kagome was the first to start the conversation.

"Thanks for taking me home seshomaru" kagome said

"It is not a problem to me kagome" he replied as he kept his eyes on the road.

"Well……about the…..you know……kiss" she said timid and blushing she asked.

"Why did you kiss me?" he was expecting that question and answered it by saying

"Because you looked amazing at the time"

"Really?" she asked afraid he was just toying with her emotions.

"Yes. Kagome at time which is maybe 50-60% of the time you are intelligent and beautiful. And I am not lying I do think this"

The comment he just made; made her blush even harder and stutter

"Th-thank y-ou sesh-seshomaru"

"Kagome let me tell you something. No matter how rude I can be I still have a heart on the inside and I want you to know that" he said looking into her eyes with sense of lying while stopped at a red light but broke it off when the light changed green again.

Kagome felt warm and really comfortable and nice with seshomaru right then when silence came again she felt at peace.

For the next few minutes everything was silent still and then they reached kagome's apartment complex and started heading upstairs she took out her key and unlocked the door what they saw was in a way a shocker and in another none. But kagome was shocked and had a little bit a fear in her and seshomaru could smell this and felt the need to protect her

There he was inuyasha sitting on the couch waiting for kagome and when he saw seshomaru and growl escaped him and a growl escaped seshomaru to but seshomaru's was more sexy. (My Comment!)

"What are you doing here bastard" inuyasha yelled

"I am here to drop kagome off I wanted to make sure she got home safe I mean she almost gotten hurt last night. But the question is what are you doing here isn't this called breaking and entering" seshomaru said calm.

Inuyahsa growled and said "Why I am here does not concern you"

"I believe it does for she is my fiancé" seshomaru stated

"Kagome come here get away from that bastard now!" inuyasha commanded. Kagome started but seshomaru held her back and said

"You do not have to obey a half-breed kagome"

"Kagome get away from him" inuyasha growled

"Why inuyasha should I tell me please" kagome asked of him

"He isn't good for you he will hurt you and he is just using you he doesn't care about you he never has and never will because he is a cold-hearted bastard" inuyasha said with much passion.

"Kagome he is lying" Seshomaru defended for he could not have his plans ruined by a half-breed.

"Kagome he is lying to you I swear and promise to you" inuyasha said with reason

Kagome could not choose for each mean a lot to her even seshomaru now and she can't help it. Kagome was weighing out who she should believe. She kept doing that while the two brothers kept fighting. But she came to a decision and told them.

"Will both of you please stop!" Kagome interrupted loudly.

"I am sorry inuyasha but I believe your brother I am sorry" kagome said looking inuyasha in the eyes.

"Kagome but why I mean I am your best friend how could yo-"inuyasha was cut off by kagome

"No inuyasha how could you. I have always trusted you and have always been there for you too and so have you but lately no you haven't been there for me. All you have done is worry about yourself, kikyo, and again yourself and I am tired of it because lately whenever I believe you I always getting hurt so no I am going with seshomaru on this one" and she grabbed seshomaru's arm and held onto it while she looked at inuyasha confidently and seshomaru smirked.

Right then seshomaru had gained a little more respect for kagome from her sticking up from her brother for herself.

"Fine Kagome go ahead go and get hurt but don't come crying to me when you get hurt by the prick here" inuyasha ranted it disgusted seshomaru to have inuyasha think that he would actually hurt kagome but then again this will hurt in the end as much as he didn't want it to.

"Well then goodbye kagome enjoy your now officially messed up life" and stormed out. After he left kagome broke apart and started bawling and seshomaru hated seeing her in this position and picked her up bridal style and took her to her room. He placed her down and as much as this wasn't his thing he comforted her and they stayed like that for a little while longer.


	16. Slow Down

**Hey everyone! Yes it has been awhile since I updated but I did not have time with the holidays and the birthdays. But I finally got a chance yay. Right now since it is or was the Christmas season I thought I would make it winterish. So I hope you all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own inuyasha. One day though how much does it cost to buy an anime/manga?**

**Chapter 15: Slow Down **

The holidays a time when everything is crazy and hectic nothing slows down, but when not hectic people seem to be trying to enjoy everything. Right now in the houses of the Taishio's and Higurashi's no matter what everyone was busy but were happy. All except one hanyou who had lost his best friend. What made it worse was that his stupid half-brother had kagome and was happy; it was supposed to be the other way around!

Unfortunately this was not the way inuyasha had wanted it to be. He seemed gone and nobody noticed; kikyo was still hanging on him and happy that he and kagome were not on good terms, seshomaru was still being his normal self and his parents were still ecstatic about everything. He felt so unloved by everyone, he wished that he didn't fight with kagome then she would be there with him and miroku and sango were there and all would be laughing and having fun.

Now it was all gone, miroku was still hanging out with him but been busy. Sango is in with Kagome on this and it is annoying. He just wished that everything was how it was and he wished that kagome was not engaged to the prick. It made him mad that seshomaru always had everything but what kept that anger at bay was that inuyasha had something seshomaru did not: kagome his sanity.

If only everything wasn't crazy and hectic but unfortunately it is. But he needed to get ready for the party tonight it was going to be hard.

#!#!#!!#!#!#!!#!##!#!#!#!#!!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!##!#!!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!!!#!

With Seshomaru……..

Seshomaru despite his dislike of the holidays and parties, people, and practically everything could not wait till tonight for he would get to spend more time with kagome. But not for his plan no his plan was the farthest thing from his mind all he could think about was kagome.

Tonight at the party would be the perfect time to be with her and how he could talk to his beautiful fiancé. Seshomaru did not know when this want to be with her came about all he knows is that he might dare he say it……..love her.

Tonight was going to be great but right now he needed to get ready for tonight and go pick up kagome but first a call needed to be made to a very unlikely person.

With Kagome and Sango……..

Man tonight was going to be interesting apparently the Taishios invite close friends and family to come and decorate over at their house. Weird she had known the family for several years and never knew about this but seshomaru told her not to worry for he would be there and so would many people she would know.

Sango was going too she was invited as was miroku but what kagome was afraid of was seeing inuyasha. Both had not been on the best of terms for awhile now but she will have to face him tonight. Let's just hope it goes good and nothing bad happens.

"Kagome!" sango said and snapped kagome out of her thoughts.

"Ya?" kagome asked

"We have to get ready remember?" sango said sounding "duh"

"Oh yeah" kagome said smiling sheepishly "Guess I got caught up in my thoughts I forgot sorry."

"Well then you should start getting ready now"

"Ok then" kagome said and both got ready for the night that was about to take place.

Once both were done each looked stunning even if not going formal. Sango wore pants with a purple white shirt. Her hair was back and her make-up and jewelry was perfect with her outfit. Kagome wore black pants also with a white tank top and red short vest (you know the ones you put on not a normal vest but one of the short ones) Her hair were in French braids and her make-up and jewelry too were perfect.

Then the doorbell rang and when the girls opened the door there they saw Miroku and Seshomaru leaning against the doorframe trying to be hot and cool (but they actually are)

Each of the girls were shocked and asked

"What are you guys doing here?"

"Can't we drive you girls to the party?" seshomaru asked

"Well yeah but we did not know you two were coming" sango replied.

"We are sorry but I feel we should start going or we will be late" seshomaru stated.

"Oh yeah ok then lets go!" kagome said. Both girls grabbed their things and followed the boys to the car. But the thing there were two cars and the girls looked curiously at the boys.

"Why are there two cars?" kagome asked

"Well dear we are going in one car while Miroku and Sango go in another." Seshomaru stated simply.

"WHAT!! NO WAY ARE YOU STICKING ME WITH THE HENTAI!!" Sango screamed

"My dear sango how could you accuse me of being such a person" miroku asked.

"Because hentai it is true you are one!" sango said angry.

"Sango" kagome soothed "Just go with the boy I will kick his ass once we get there if he tries anything but we do need to get going or we will be late."

"Fine but I do not promise he will be alive once we get there" sango said deadly.

"Deal then lets get going then" kagome announced miroku looked happy and scared who knows what will happen with them but lets just hope miroku will be alive.

In the car with Sesh and Kags…….

On the way there kagome could not help but look at seshomaru. He looked amazing he was wearing a white button down shirt and black pants with black dress shoes his hair was down and free and he looked amazing and kagome could not tear her eyes away from him. Seshomaru noticed this and asked.

"Do you like what you see?" kagome blushed and he smirked.

"M…maybe" kagome replied getting even redder. He smirked wider her answer was what he liked to hear……from her.

"You don't look bad yourself" kagome just kept getting redder at his comments if it was even possible.

"Seshomaru why do your parents have these parties?" kagome asked when she wasn't so red.

"Well they love throwing parties, decorating, and having everyone together so the parties of decorating just came about" he replied simply.

"Oh how long have they been going on for?"

"Since as long as I can remember about them" seshomaru said

"Well what do you remember about the parties?" kagome questioned

"I remember music, eggnog, decorating, friends, family and so much more but what I do not remember is seeing you there. Where were you?" seshomaru asked

"I never knew about them. For as long as my family and your family have known each other I never knew" kagome said.

"Funny you inuyasha's best friend was never there and yet all of inuyasha's girlfriends have" seshomaru stated

"Really?" kagome asked sounding hurt and seshomaru could smell the hurt too.

"Listen kagome don't let what I just told you ruin tonight just enjoy ok?" seshomaru said comfortingly and while putting his hand over hers and squeezing it. But also gave her a reassuring smile and she smiled back.

Both just drove to the house in complete silence but not awkward a comfortable silence that each would not dare to break. Each were still holding hands through the way there. Maybe the holidays aren't so crazy as long as you slow down.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Ok I do not know what the title of the chap. Has to do with this chap. But whatever. Seems like everything is changing between everyone I wonder if it will keep going smoothly or if everything will crash and b**urn.** Ok I want to wish everyone that reads this story now a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. Bye!**


	17. Talking and Rules

**I am updating again since I feel like it and it is Christmas so I need to be nice. In this chapter there will be some talking and some jealousy. So chap. 16 of MUE is here and hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Do not own inuyasha wish I did. I wonder if Santa will bring me inuyasha for Christmas that would be awesome!**

**^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^***^*^^**^*^*^*^^*^*^*^

**Chap. 16: Talk and Rules**

Once there seshomaru and kagome saw that everyone was already decorating and having a great time. Inside both families were having such a great time together either they were laughing, dancing, decorating, or just overall having a great time. Everything seemed great and everyone was in sync.

But inuyasha seemed a little down well a little was an understatement but his friend kouga tried to cheer him up.

"Dude have fun tonight. I mean it is not like she is going to be here tonight enjoy" kouga said enthusiastically.

"I know but still she is my best friend and I can't stop thinking about her" inuyasha replied.

"Dude you were never like this whenever you didn't invite her in the so different now?" kouga asked.

"This time I know she won't be there after the party she won't be in my reach when I want her in my reach" he said sullenly.

Kouga did not know what to do after that comment then he saw miroku walk in…….with sango!

"Yo miroku!" kouga yelled

"Oh hey what's up? Miroku asked as pounded each of the guys' fists.

"Nothing but the mutt here is being moody because of kagome" kouga said

"Can you help me convince him not to think about her tonight I mean it is not like she will be here tonight. Right miroku?" kouga said.

"Yes well you see….." miroku could not even finish his sentence before seshomaru and kagome walked in everyone was happy to see them. What made them all smile more was that they were holding hands.

"Kagome is coming" miroku finished dully.

"Perfect" kouga muttered.

Inuyasha looked up with wide eyes.

"Wonderful" and he meant it for this could be his chance to talk to kagome.

"Dude you can't be serious can you?" kouga asked.

"I am now I can talk to her" inuyasha replied as he started walking to her.

"Yes but how are you going to talk to her I mean you are no more to her so why bother" kouga stated stopping inuyasha in his tracks before something was to happen.

Inuyasha ignored him and kept going but stopped, looked at the happy couple, sighed and walked away.

With Kagome………

Everyone was so happy to see them and crowded around them started to ask many questions she looked up at seshomaru and he looked down at her and they smiled at each other. She was looking around and spotted someone she knew someone important to her.

Inuyasha.

He was walking towards them but stopped and then walked away possibly outside in the gardens. She told seshomaru she would be right back and he let her go. She went after inuyasha being correct that he was in the gardens looking up at the sky. Inuyasha was so preoccupied that he did not smell, sense, or hear kagome coming until….

"Hey" she said softly. He turned around and saw the girl he wanted to talk to so badly.

"Hey" he replied. Kagome walked over to him and sat down as did he.

"Sorry that I haven't seen or talked to you in awhile" he said.

"Its ok but I haven't talked to you in a while either. Are you still mad about my decision?" kagome asked.

"Well not mad but I still do not think it is the right choice. Kagome I just don't want the bastard to hurt you" he said. Kagome leaned on his shoulder.

"I know but trust me he has changed and he won't hurt me I know he won't" kagome said with surety in her voice.

"Ok then kagome but if he does-" inuyasha was cut off

"Which he won't" she said

"But IF he does he will be dead and you know that right?" inuyasha asked.

"Yes I know" after a few moments of silence he asked

"Do you love him?" Kagome didn't know how to answer to that question

"I don't know I think I do" inuyasha did not know why but he felt jealousy course through him at that comment.

"But I am not sure yet but I think I do" she said with a little more surety.

"Mmmm" was all inuyasha could say for all of the information he just gained was difficult and he needed to sort some things.

What the two did not see was the two watching them from different places. Seshomaru from the door and kikyo from the balcony. Kikyo was not happy with what was going on between the two so was seshomaru. Each did not one bit but what eased it was that kagome might be in love with seshomaru but still did not like the fact that his fiancé was in the arms of another man and his idiotic half-brother for that matter!

Kikyo did not like inuyasha letting kagome throw herself all over him. There must be pain and must be directed towards kagome. Kikyo was not going to stand for this oh no she was not so was seshomaru there must be rules and there was going to be starting now!

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

**Ok don't get the impression that I am writing a inukag story now it is just where they become friends again. Ok? So don't get the wrong impression.**


	18. I Might and I do Love Her

**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!! I hope that everything you want came true. Now I thought I would give you another chap. See I want to finish up the Christmas faze before the end of December. Then New Years but just to give warning the story is coming to a close then I will be working on other stories too. But for now there are still a few more chapters. So enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own inuyahsa! And the worst part is Santa did not bring me the rights I wish he had.**

**Chap.17:** **I Might and I Do Love Her**

The party was amazing everyone had a great time but now it was time to go home and get some rest for other parties and rest up for more shopping and cleaning. But for some the party was still going and I mean the party at the house. Some were leaving some were still there. For seshomaru and kagome it was time to go. The party was great especially the part where inuyahsa and her became best friends again. She, miroku, sango, kouga, and inuyasha all danced laughed and hung out together. Yup that night was great.

Right now though the party was dying down and people were leaving. Seshomaru lead Kagome to the car she had some energy still but not the type where she could jump up and down. Seshomaru had energy but he was basically with other business and family for kagome was with her friends. Funny thing is he did not see kikyo around inuyasha. But he was mad watching them be together and how sometimes he would hold her. It made his youkai riled as he watched them.

His youkai wanted her and he knew it but did not want to give in. But he wanted her and he will admit that he wanted her not just physically and he realized that he might love her. It hit him like a ton of bricks but the question is will he want to mate her now? No he wants her but for now will only have her. He will not tell her he might love her as she to him. For now will only be want.

Seshomaru started picturing a naked kagome and that was very arousing to him. He started getting naughty thoughts in his head. Every scenario of what to do with her body ran through his head. Sooner or later he couldn't take it but realized he could take her. He made a bee line for his place. Luckily rin wasn't home tonight thank the gods.

Kagome did not realize where they were going until they pulled into the apartment. She wanted to ask him but didn't get the chance for he went to her side opened the door, threw her over his shoulder, and went upstairs. Se kept struggling until he finally put her down. When he did she screamed at him.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!?!"

He pushed her up against the wall and replied simply "This" and kissed her hard and passionate. Kagome could not help but give in he tasted so good. He nipped the bottom of her lip asking for entrance and she complied. The war for dominance with their tongues began swirling around one another. In the end seshomaru of course won. She moaned as he started to go down her neck.

Then she realized something what about RIN!? Her eyes widened and tried to push seshomaru off her but he wouldn't budge.

"Seshomaru" she said breathlessly.

"What" he said kind of annoyed.

"What about rin?" it was getting harder to not lose herself.

"She's not here we have the whole apartment to ourselves" he said and kept kissing her senseless. She could not say anything else for he would not let her. They kept going he was taking off her shirt when she stopped him.

"What now?" he growled

"Seshomaru if we are going to do THAT I think" she paused and he hoped that she would not want to stop because he couldn't.

"We should do this on the bed" she finished. He smirked sexily and evilly he could not wait to do the things he had imagined and his beast was getting what it wanted. He picked her up bridal style and carried her off to the bedroom where there were noises until dawn.

With Inuyahsa………

Inuyasha had a great time at the party. He loved it that him and kagome were best friends again. Now he just hoped to keep it and not screw it up. On the way home he was thinking how nice it was to have kagome in his arms. Everything felt so right and good. Her scent was intoxicating, she was beautiful, and the most perfect girl ever. The jealousy he had felt when she said she might love seshomaru made him mad.

He did not like the fact kagome might actually have fallen for the bastard. Now he was thinking that he maybe loved her now. The more and more he was with kagome the more and more he felt whole. She completed him and he liked that feeling. With kikyo all she ever wanted was him and his money he could tell…….now. (Moron) But kagome liked him for who he was and not what he had. She had always been there but he never noticed.

Kikyo never was and never will be. Then h had an epiphany and that he was in love with his best friend the person who was always there for him who cared and liked him for who he was. He was in love with………..kagome.

Now inuyasha knew what he needed to do. He needed to tell her before it is too late but first he needed to break up with a certain someone then he could go and tell kagome the truth about his feelings. Hopefully it is not too late.

**Ok short chap but felt like ending it right now. Finally the idiot realizes his love for kagome but is it too late? What will happen with seshomaru and kagome? Only the next chapter will tell so review and keep reading. Bye!**


	19. Aftermaths of Decisions Made

**Hi everyone thank you for the reviews! I am glad that you still like the story and are not fed up with the story also. Well I have nothing more to say and oh sorry that the last chapter and 'that' scene was so weak I will try better but first time actually writing that type of stuff. Hehe. Enjoy the next chapter of Mixed up Engagement!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own inuyasha!**

**Chapter 18: Aftermaths of Decisions Made**

The next day as sun peaked through the windows seshomaru awoke happily. He felt warm and wondered what it was but then saw the most beautiful sight that he would hope he would be able to see a lot. There he saw kagome soundly sleeping the sun's glow radiating off her making her look so……so……..there were no words for this and so he settled for one word……..perfect.

He couldn't help but recall what went down last night. How good it felt to be with her and be 'connected' (A/N: Remember that term; he will be usin that one again). He just loved feeling her body submit to him and shiver like it did when he caressed her. Oh how he would want to do everything they had done last night over and over again.

The feeling of how they kissed and touched was amazing. But not as amazing as the way she submitted to him and knew he was dominate but she did be frisky. But he thought she would want to be in charge but she was for a few but not as much. The sensation is still in his body. He was still in his perverted memories when kagome started stirring.

Seshomaru was brought out of his 'thoughts' when a yawn was heard. He looked down and smiled warmly as she did back.

"Good morning my dear" seshomaru said then kissed her gently.

"Morning to you too" kagome giggle and kissed him back. She felt so content in his arms and wished that it could be like this every morning.

"I feel wonderful and last night was probably one of the best nights no make that _the_ best night I have ever had" kagome commented.

"Same here but it is time we got up" seshomaru said and sighed at what he said.

"No! I don't want to get up I just want to stay like this" kagome whined.

"But we must kagome" seshomaru said.

"Ohhhhhh" kagome groaned. "Fine then"

Kagome was grumbling on how the world was stupid and seshomaru just had to make her get up and a few rich bastards and how making the warmness leave.

Seshomaru chuckled at what kagome was grumbling. Seshomaru's phone rang and he went to pick it up. He looked at the I.D. and saw it was one of his close business friends.

"Hello" he answered.

"Why hello seshomaru. How have you been?" asked the friend.

"Fine thank you. And what about you?" replied seshomaru.

"Great everything has been going well with the company. And I hear you are engaged"

"Yes I am engaged"

"So how is she?" the friend asked.

"Oh she is fine but is a little mad at me" seshomaru answered.

"Oh seshomaru what did you do and I meant in terms of bed how is she feisty, soft tell me"

This got seshomaru mad what did he think that was all kagome was for she was for more alot more.

"Excuse me Naraku but I think that is my business and not yours" seshomaru said as calm as he could.

"Oh so you two have already done it. I am in shock but who is your fiancé?" naraku asked

"Kagome Higurashi" seshomaru said

"Kagome Higurashi from Higurashi Ent.?" Naraku asked astonished

"Yes why?"

"It is just a shocker. And isn't she your bother's best friend?" naraku inquired.

"Yes naraku she is" seshomaru said getting annoyed.

"Well I can tell you are getting annoyed so I shall leave you be. Good-bye Seshomaru" Naraku said and hung up.

Seshomaru walked back into the room (ya he had left). Kagome was getting ready and was busy but still noticed seshomaru coming back into the room.

"Who was that?" kagome asked.

"It was just an old friend" seshomaru said simply.

"Ok. Well seshomaru thank you for last night but I feel I must get going I have things to do"

"Do you have to koishii" seshomaru asked while encircling her waist with his arms and nipping at her neck.

"Mmmm I am sorry love but I need to go" kagome said in pleasure.

"Fine then but will I see you later?" seshomaru asked.

"Only if you want me to" kagome said.

"Oh I definitely want you to come back" seshomaru commented.

"Then I will anything you want me to bring?" kagome questioned.

"Yes, I would like you to bring yourself please"

"Well then how would you like me then" kagome asked.

"I'll take you wrapped in something black and easy to take off" seshomaru smirked when kagome giggled.

"Then I guess I need to go shopping to get the type of outfit you want me to have" kagome stated.

"You know you don't have to come like that I mean you could just come naked" seshomaru suggested.

"No you won't be getting that" kagome playfully scolded. "But you might get that for Christmas. Speaking of Christmas what would you like?"

"What you just suggested sounded like my ideal gift" seshomaru whispered playfully.

"We'll see what Santa brings you have you been a good boy this year?" kagome asked.

"Yes I have but I don't think Santa could give me what I want" seshomaru stated. "But I know someone else who could"

"And who would that be?" kagome asked.

"Well she has raven hair and is incredibly beautiful" seshomaru hinted.

"Really?" kagome questioned.

"Yes and her name is Kagome Higurashi" seshomaru said.

Before kagome could answer, her cell started ringing and she got out of seshomaru's grasp and went to answer it.

"Hello?" kagome answered.

"Hey Kags" the person said

"Oh hey Miroku. What's up?" Kagome asked. Seshomaru heard the name of the hentai and his eyes started turing color.

"You want to meet?" kagome asked "Where?"

"Ok then see you there bye!" and kagome hung up. Now seshomaru was steaming with anger. Kagome noticed this.

"What's wrong" she asked concerned.

"Why are you going to meet that pervert!" he demanded.

"Relax he needs help with a gift for Sango" she replied

"How do you know?" he growled.

"Well for one he knows that if he does something wrong he will get his ass kicked by 3 people" kagome said matter of factly.

"Who are the 3 people?" seshomaru asked intrigued to see who will kick his ass.

"Me, Sango, and Inuyasha" she said.

"Wait why aren't I in that list" he asked.

"Oh well I didn't think you would beat him up" kagome explained.

"Of course I would kikck his ass so include me next time" seshomaru said.

"Ok then I will see you later. Got to go bye!" kagome said and then dashed out and got in the taxi and left. (Ya there was a taxi). Seshomaru was getting bored so he decided that he was going to do something and here was what he was going to do first piss off inuyahsa then go hunt down inuyasha sounds good.

With Inuyasha……………

Today is the day he was finally going to dump kikyo and tell kagome that he was in love with her. But hopefully everything goes according to plan. Mainly he hopes that she will love him back and kikyo won't go on a rampage. Ya kikyo is gonna go on a rampage I need a lot of armor. She was always throwing a fit when she didn't get her way.

Thinking back now why did he ever go out with what did he ever see in her? How did she ever rope him into being with her? How did he ever put up with her too? But where did they meet and how?

Flashback………

"_Ok then kagome I will meet you there. Bye"_

_Luckily I am near the diner. Wow this place is cool but I still like the ramen shop more. Speaking of ramen I wonder if they have any. Inuyasha was looking around when he saw kagome._

"_Hey kagome" he said. But the thing was she wasn't kagome._

"_Oh I am sorry I thought you were my friend" inuyasha apologized._

"_That is ok. What is her name?" the person asked._

"_Kagome." Inuyasha replied with a daze in his eyes and dreamily._

"_Do you like her?"_

"_I don't know but I think I might" inuyasha replied. "Funny I am telling you this when I don't even know your name"_

"_Oh forgive me it is Kikyo. And yours?" kikyo asked._

"_Inuyasha. Nice to meet you kikyo" he said and gave her a smile made her swoon. Then inuyasha saw the girl he was wating for. Kikyo saw her too and did admit she was beautiful but not as beautiful as her. (Conceited much?) She wanted inuyasha and she will have him._

"_Oh inuyasha? Here is my number so if you ever want to hang out then call me" she said and winked._

"_Ok then see you later" he waved and met the girl he was waiting for._

_(A/N: I know you all probably think how could he know her thoughts but bear with me here please.)_

End Flashback………………

Oh yeah she just gave him her number. By the time his thoughts were done he was at kikyo's he thought it would be better to break up in person it has more meaning and proves him not to be a wimp.

Inuyasha rang the doorbell and kikyo answered the door.

"Inu-baby! How are you?" She screeched.

"I am fine kikyo. Listen we need to talk" inuyasha sais serious.

"Ok then. What do we need to talk about?" she asked.

"Something really important" he replied. "Sit down"

Kikyo sat down and he got on one knee to look her straight in the eye. Kikyo thought: OMG he is going to propose to me! Ha take that kagome! And she smiled but that smilr faded when she heard 5 words.

"I'm breaking up with you" he said.

"WHAT!?!" she screeched. "HOW COULD YOU BREAK UP WITH ME!?!"

"Kikyo I just feel that you and I need some space……forever." Inuyasha said and kikyo started bawling. While he was leaving she was screaming cuss words and crying and saying don't go but he got to his car and sped off leaving and dead kikyo. Forever.

**Hope you enjoyed! And now I want to finish by Jan.12 hopefully I will. Well keep reading and please review! Bye! Dang only a little ways away from having 6 pages. What a jip.**


	20. Unprepared

**Ok I am back! Ya it has been a while but it got busy and I suck at deadlines but hopefully I will finish when the year is up. But anyways well this might be a short and crappy chapter but you will be the judge of that so let us begin!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own inuyasha but one day……….i still wont have it.**

**Chapter 19: Unprepared**

What to do now that kagome has left? Work? Nope. Eat? Hungry but only for kagome? Piss off someone? Yes. And could that someone be inuyasha? Of course. He will probably go berserk when he finds out what she and I were doing last night seshomaru mused. This will be quite fun but is it worth going down to the house and being bombarded with questions and accusations by his father? Why not annoying inuyasha is worth it.

Seshomaru was already dressed and shall shower over at the other house. He hoped off in his jaguar and sped off. On his way there his mind was completely occupied by a few thoughts one was a certain vixen by the name of kagome and what had happened last night. Another was about how he was going to harass inuyasha. But also how to make sure his father did not get wind of this yet too.

Passing by all of the lights, turns, and signs seshomaru was there in a heartbeat. As he entered the house he was greetedby many of the demon servants and greeted them back which was a shocker to them. He went into the dojo as he expected there was his younger brother training and trying to be better than him which is physically impossible since no one could make seshomaru taishio fall to his knees except kagome but then again he has made her fall on her knees plenty of more times.

"May I spare with you little bother?" seshomaru asked. Inuyahsa stopped and replied

"Keh sure I could always use some more easy spares" inuyasha got in his stance with his sword tetsuiga at had ready for whatever seshomaru throws at him.

"Little brother I think you have it backwards. You are the one who is the easy spare" seshomaru commented and acquired his sword but did not get in a fighting stance.

"Go!" inuyasha yelled and threw the wind scar at seshomaru. He effortlessly dodged it and struck at inuyasha but not only with his sword but with words.

"So how is kagome?" seshomaru asked while clashing swords with inuyasha.

"Why" inuyasha grunted.

"Oh nothing" seshomaru replied casually.

"Where did you two go last night!" inuyasha suddenly demanded as he remembered seeing them leave together.

"Oh just back to my place to "talk"

"What do you mean!" inuyasha yelled.

"Nothing we just went back to my place to "talk" and have some "coffee" and I felt really connected with her last night and even way into the morning" seshomaru said with a smirk on his face but plastered on inuyasha's was anger, rage, jealousy, and some hurt.

"YOU BASTARD! HOW DARE YOU TOUCH MY KAGOME!" Inuyasha bellowed.

"Your kagome? Little brother she was never yours besides you have kikyo you always had! You used to like kagome but you let that whore get in the way! You lost your chance get over it!" seshomaru said forcefully and hit inuyasha with force and seshomaru became the victor.

"You bastard she will be mine and you will be the one alone in the end seshomaru! I will make damn sure of that!" inuyasha proclaimed.

"I would like to see you try little brother I really would" and seshomaru left inuyasha standing there angry and stunned. Yes inuyasha was always prepared for what his brother throws at him except this was one thing inuyasha could not prepare himself for.

//////////////// An hour and a half later//////////////

Seshomaru stepped out of the shower clad in only and towel while his hair stuck to his well-toned body, how water rolled down him so elegantly and sexy, and how the heat made him look so passionate. God that is hot! But he went into his room and re-dressed and prepared for later. He went downstairs into the study and there was his step-mother, father, and the obnoxious little brother.

"Seshomaru!" his father greeted. "It has been a while!"

"Father I saw you last night" seshomaru stated.

"Oh yes well I guess I forgot" he father replied.

"Seshomaru how are you?" izayoi asked.

"Fine thank you" he said. Before anything else could be said inuyasha got in a punch at his older brother that he had been yearning to do.

"Inuyasha!" his mother exclaimed.

"Why the hell did you do that!" his father demanded.

"He fucked her! He fucked kagome!" inuyasha screamed in rage.

"You did what with kagome?" his mother asked.

"He started making grandchildren like the son he is that's my boy!" his father said proud.

"Why would you punch him for that?" inutaishio asked.

"She means a lot to me and this bastard is going to hurt her. You wont see it but he will and when that day comes you will wish you would have listened to me!" inuyasha proclaimed and then stormed off.

They watched him leave all mad yet astonished at how powerful his words can be.

"So how long before I get a grandchild?" inutaishio asked eagerly and then seshomaru decided it was time to take his leave.

With kagome…………

"Hey miroku!" she called when she saw the familiar looking friend.

"Kagome thank you so much for coming" miroku replied and then inched h

is hand towards kagome's ass but was stopped when kagome slapped him.

"I wont help if you are going to be a letch about this" kagome said sternly.

"Sorry kagome I could not resist" miroku replied shrugging.

"Well just don't try it again or seshomaru, sango, and inuyasha will kill you"

"Ah so seshomaru is in this too now so how is everything?" miroku asked lecherous.

"Shut it miroku but everything is perfect" kagome answered.

"Ok so shall we get moving we have to hit every store in the mall!" kagome exclaimed happily and miroku eyes widened.

"WHAT!?" he screeched.

"Yes, now come on" kagome said excited and dragged a dead miroku along. For the next few hours they had hit just about every where in the mall and were dead especially miroku since he was roped with carrying the bags.

"God no wonder inuyasha is so strong" miroku realized.

"Yup" kagome giggled. "Speaking of inuyasha I should call him up and ask him if he wanted to hang out" Her cell started to ring.

"Hello" kagome answered

"Hey" said a familiar voice over the phone.

"Yasha!" she exclaimed happily.

"Wow I haven't heard you call me that in a while kags" he chuckled

"Same here so what do you need?" kagome asked while miroku lay dead on the ground.

"Oh I was wondering if you wanted to hang out tonight?" inuyasha asked hopefully.

"Sure! What time?" kagome asked.

"Well how about seven pick you up?"

"Sure then see you later" she said

"See you later too and oh don't tell seshomaru because you know how he will get" inuyasha told her.

"Ok no problem then bye!" and both hung up and one was not prepared for what this night would bring her.

**Ok well I hoped you liked it sorry for making it short and horrible but wasn't into it and if you have any suggestions of how the date should go please send them to me! Bye!**


	21. Seshomaru Doesn't Know

**Hey I'm back! So how has everyone been??? Sorry that I have not updated lately just could not find the time. So previously kagome and seshomaru were getting hot and heavy. Then all went to hell when SOME of the family and I am not going to name anyone (inuyasha)-**

**Inu: I HEARD THAT!!!**

**Me: Sure you did but anyways kagome went out to help miroku and inuyasha calls up now he and kagome will be hanging out. Will anything go wrong?? Let's read and see. On with this horrible chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters it all belongs to the creator……..lucky.**

**Chapter 20:**

Kagome was at home getting ready for a fun night with inuyasha. Finally they were talking again and inuyasha said he had something big to tell her. Must be about him and kikyo but then again inuyasha did like to change his mind. Kagome was so happy right now nothing could make her feel horrid. She was friends with inuyasha, content with seshomaru, and overall just happy.

There is one hitch hopefully he wont find out because he does not like these two together. Seshomaru; he doesn't want kagome near inuyasha well it is not like he told her that but she took it that way after everything. For now though she just wants to have fun with her best friend and forget about the rules. She loves seshomaru and would never want to betray him but tonight she wanted to have fun with a friend she never thought would be back in her life.

Kagome was ready; she was out the door in a flash. On her way over she stopped to get some food because at inuyasha's apartment there was practically only ramen. So she picked up some variety at the store. After that it was speeding over to yashie's. When she got there kagome got the food and headed upstairs to his apartment which is really nice by the way.

All she did was knock and walk in and there was inuyasha waiting for her. Kagoe put the food down and hugged him.

"Hey Yash!" kagome said excitedly.

"Kags" inuyasha greeted and hugged her back.

"So ready for some fun tonight?" kagome asked when they pulled away.

"I am so ready! Does seshomaru know?" inuyasha asked sternly.

"No he does not know I am here" kagome replied.

"Good" inuyasha said with a sinister smile that kagome missed.

"So what do you want to do?" inuyasha asked.

"Oh I got an idea" kagome said devilishly.

/////////////////a few later\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"Oh inuyasha this is so amazingly great" kagome commented

"I know. We should do this more often" inuyasha agreed. "I wonder what would happen if I stuck this in there?"

"Well why are you hesitating?" kagome taunted "Just do it"

"Ok" inuyasha said. "Here you wanna taste it?"

"Sure I would love to taste it." Kagome said. "Mmmmm that is so good I want more"

"Go ahead" inuyasha said.

"God how good is cheese its in cake frosting?" kagome asked. ( People I know you think it is disgusting but it actually is good)

"I know" inuyasha said stuffing his face.

"What is there to drink?" kagome asked.

"I do have some sake. You want some?" inuyasha asked.

"Why not?" kagome said and poured two glasses of sake.

"Let us have a toat shall we?" inuyasha suggested. "To my best friend"

"To my best friend" kagome repeated and both raised and clinked their glasses together.

/////////A few hours and many drinks later\\\\\\\\\\

At 7 am kagome awoke to a phone ringing she looked and saw that it was her phone. The caller id said 'Mom' and so kagome answered it.

"Hello?" kagome said.

"Sorry sweatheart but I needed to tell you that at 8 we are going out to breakfast with Seshomaru's family. Is that ok?" her mother asked.

"Ok mom I will be ready by 8" kagome said.

"Well more likely be ready in half an hour because of the ride" her mother said.

"oh its ok mom I will just have inuyasha take me you don't have to pick me up"

"Well kagome seshomaru is already going to pick you up in well 28 minutes so I will leave you to get be ready love you bye" kagomes mom said and hung up.

Kagome thought that was no problem but then she realized it was when she saw she was still at inuyasha's. Kagome jumped up and hurried and said goodbye to inuyasha and raced down to her car and sped home. When kagome got there she had 22 minutes to get ready and hurried to take a shower.

Kagome took like a 5 minute shower and started to get ready. She was almost done when the doorbell rang. Of course it was seshomaru being……right on time. Kagome called for him to come in while she was getting ready still.

When seshomaru entered her apartment he did not mind waiting a few extra minutes but he smelly something. He sniffed more closely and realized and somewhat strong scent of his half-breed brother and his eyes started changing color. Why is the idiots smell here? He would make sure to ask kagome why.

5 minutes after seshomaru arrived kagome was ready and came out to see an almost pissed off seshomaru. Concerned kagome asked why he looked mad.

"I am fine I just need to talk to you after breakfast is that ok?" seshomaru asked.

"Sure but we should get going shouldn't we?" kagome asked and seshomaru nodded.

The ride there was silent and kagome knew something was wrong but before she could finally ask they were already at the restaurant.

When they got in there was the family right there. Mom, souta, Dad, Toga, izayoi, miroku and sango were even there but inuyasha nope.

"Good morning" they all greeted eachother.

"Sorry to call you on such short notice but we have something to tell you" izayoi said. Then that reminded kagome inuyasha was supposed to tell her something last night but never did.

"Shouldn't we wait for inuyasha?" miroku asked.

"Oh don't worry he will find out soon enough" Toga commented.

"Ok so the news is-"

"Sorry I am late" inuyasha said coming toward the table. He saw kagome and gave her a smile and she smiled back this all went unnoticed except by seshomaru who was wondering what was going on.

"So what was the news?" inuyasha asked as he sat down.

"We have bought a new house for seshomaru and kagome to live in" the parents said.

All the rest were like ' that's why we had to wake up so early?'

"You all don't look to enthusiastic" Toga and Zunder commented. All the teens groaned.

"What?" the parents asked.

"Good bye" they all said and left. The parents just sat there and thought.


	22. The, Business, Plan

**Hey peeps sorry about the last chapter I know it sucked I just have been so buy and have been having writers block too. But now I am on spring break so.............let the story continue!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own inuyasha or any of its contents but I own the story even if it is horrible.**

**~!~!~!~!~~!~!~!!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!**

**Chapter 21:**_**The,**_** Business, Plan**

All the teens were leaving the restaurant fumed because of having to wake up that early just to find out about a new house. The one most ticked off though was inuyasha. Yes, so mad was he for his time with kagome was cut short. Inuyasha looked ahead and saw kagome and seshomaru walking towards his car together.

Inuyasha needed to tell kagome about what had happened between him and kikyo so he sped up to get her, inuyasha grabbed kagome by the wrist and seshomaru saw this which did not help.

"What do you want whelp" seshomaru growled.

"Thats none of your business ya prick. It concerns kagome" inuyasha said glaring at seshomaru.

Each started to tug kagome in their direction and kagome knew this was not going to end well.

"Ok both of you need to calm down and stop tugging me because I feel like I am getting ripped in half" kagome sternly said.

Both stopped but did not release their hold on the fragile girl.

"I need to talk to my fiancée" seshomaru stated.

"Well I need to talk to my best friend" inuyasha said in a certain tone.

"Ok both of you stop glaring at one another and sesh can you please give me and inuyasha some alone time so that he may tell me his big news" kagome asked giving him the puppy dog look.

"Fine" seshomaru growled in her ear "But you owe me later for leaving you with the half-breed"

"Deal" and seshomaru left but he was still in hearing distance of their conversation.

"Whats up yash?" kagome asked.

"Well this is huge and it is about kikyo" inu stated. _Oh great it is about kikyo I should have known! Why cant we just talk about something else!_

"Ok continue" kagome said.

"I broke up with kikyo" now that took seshomaru and kagome away.

"Really! Why?" kagome asked shocked.

"I didn't like her anymore and I realized something, but I wanted to tell you the news last night when you were over but I forgot and then this morning after you left I realized I had forgotten" inuyasha_ said knowing damn well _seshomaru _could hear them._

"Well yash I will see you later bye!" kagome sped off to see a demon that looked fine but was fuming with hurt and betrayal on the inside.

Seshomaru and kagome walked to the car with one not knowing what the other did and another not noticing the pain the person had caused. As inuyasha walked to his car he knew this was going to be a very interesting day. But without his prior knowledge did inuyasha not see a figure watching what just went on.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

A little while later maybe about 4 pm clear forecast is........

All the parents were at the new house discussing matters amongst themselves, when sango and miroku came in with grim faces. None of the parents realized they were there until they made themselves known. The parents greeted them both and wanted to know why they were each here shouldn't they be getting ready for the party tonight?

"Its about inuyasha, kagome, and seshomaru" miroku said.

"What is it?" asked izayoi

"Inuyasha is doing something that will affect all of them but mainly seshomaru and kagome" sango answered.

"Tell us!"the fathers demanded.

"How do each of you feel about kagome hanging out with inuyasha?"

The parents looked at one another and each agreed it is fine.

"Well of course seshomaru has become more..............protective of kagome over the last year. In other words he doesn't like kagome and inuyasha conversing without his permission" miroku added.

The parents nodded with understanding, also to continue.

"After we left the restaurant and were in the parking lot we stuck around to talk we saw the whole ordeal between seshomaru, kagome, and inuyasha." sango continued

"You see inuyasha wanted to tell kagome something when seshomaru did not want him to. But kagome asked seshomaru to let them have a moment and he let them but seshomaru made sure he could still hear and inuyasha knew" miroku was saying.

"Oh so inuyasha brought up something that would make seshomaru go berserk" zunder finished with his fist in his hand.

"Yes but what made seshomaru mad?" akira asked.

"Remember how we asked if it was alright if kagome and inuyasha could hang out?" all nodded.

"Inuyasha and kagome hung out last night without seshomaru's knowledge which had gotten him mad" both said.

"So inuyasha will use this to get them apart and this is because he just cannot let them each be happy. What does he want kagome to be single while he and kikyo are prancing around happily?" toga said fuming with anger.

"Well he broke up with kikyo and that was another point of them hanging out last night also with talking today"

Now though inuyasha loves kagome and he wants her and him to be together when kagome loves seshomaru now" each had said.

"Well we have got to do something!" zunder exclaimed.

"What can we do?" sango asked.

"Sango is right what can we do when we don't even know when this plan will even be in effect" Izayoi said and akira agreed.

"Yes and the party is tonight we cant try to stop it without making a scene" miroku added.

"Lets just see how tonight goes but we must keep an eye out if anything happens, ok?" zunder stated.

Agreed and gone to see how this night would play out.

!!!!~!~~~~~~~!!!!!!!!~!~!~~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Earlier that day

During the car ride to seshomaru's place everything seemed too quiet and it scared kagome. Seshomaru just had that glassy look in his eyes like he didn't care. Every time she asked if he was ok all he would say in his monotone voice "I'm fine" what was up with him right now?

As kagome was in turmoil with her mind so was seshomaru with his own thoughts. How could she? Kagome knows how I feel about her being with inuyasha especially alone I cant even let her talk to him with my permission. Yes this is stupid and I am being a jerk, but sometimes people be jerks when they care about someone so deeply. Lets face it kagome is the one I need and trusting her alone with inuyasha when he loves kagome is like letting rin drive my jaguar.

I just cant let her get off the hook that easy. I don't mind that they are best friends but what I do mind is he trying to steal her away from me. But she went behind my back I just don't get it but if she doesn't love me enough to at least talk it over with me then I guess she isn't actually the one that I thought she could be. From now on, now more love or any kind of feelings between one another only business.

If only they could see the trap that lay behind lies and the facade inuyasha has put especially on.

!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Tonight would be fun how great it was that seshomaru overheard him and kagome talking. At the party when seshomaru's friends appear he will be in a foul mood and knowing his friends want to know everything about kagome which will make him even more pissed. Good. Thats what the prick deserves for lying and only wanting his plan in affect.

And if only inuyasha knew seshomaru's plan existed no more.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

As all were getting ready and prepared for the night and knowing what will happen no one really expected the true events that will make themselves known.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

**Ok well I hope that this was an enjoyable chapter for you. Review please and tell me what you think what might happen...........no serious cause I am kind of lost right now. If you want to give some ideas I will try to add them where I see they will fit. Keep reading and reviewing bye!**


End file.
